Divergent Continued
by klaporte
Summary: This is my first fanfic! It's about Tris and Four and their beautiful life, if the war had not happened. Yes, it's a lovey dovey fluffy story(: Sorry, if you don't like that stuff, but read and review if you do! Thanks
1. Chapter 1

Christina gawks at Tobias and I, at our lips that have just pressed together, at his strong hands around my waist and mine wrapped around his neck. I smile sheepishly. Though we haven't shared all that many kisses yet, that was one of the best I'd had with Tobias. It was soft and sweet, yet something more was there. Something that left me longing for more. Now after seeing Christina's reaction, I almost felt guilty about it. Almost. I also notice the crease in between Will's eyebrows deepen, as he's wondering if what he saw was actually true. Tobias and I let go of each other and I wipe my hands on my black jeans before Tobias eases his hand into mine, lacing our fingers together. In this brief moment of bliss, I don't even care if anyone knows about us, if we are breaking any rules. All I want is Tobias. I quickly wonder if this is a dangerous thought, thinking back to my fear landscape earlier in the day. But, I push that away, knowing I will eventually get over that fear. Especially now that I know about what he wants and that he, too, is a somewhat afraid of me. After all this whirling in my head, I turn my attention back to matters on hand.

"What in the-" Christina stops, still too dumbfounded to speak.

"Well we um. I. um…" I stammer, not knowing how to explain myself. Tobias doesn't seem to be of much help. I can almost see the heat rising in his cheeks, and I know that he doesn't want any trouble for me, or for himself, for that matter.

"Listen, Christina, it's not exactly what you think," I begin.

"Oh, it isn't?" She asked, raising her eyebrows. "I should have known. Tris and Four. They would be a good couple!" she gushes. I sigh of relief. I thought she would be a lot more angry with me. "No wonder you always admired him, Tris!" Now, the heat flows to my cheeks, and I can feel them turning pink.

"Is that so?" remarks Tobias, with a trace of a smirk on his face.

"Ohh shut up," I say with a slight grin on my face.

"We'll talk more about this later, missy!" demands Christina. "But we have a party to get ready for! We're Dauntless, now!" She runs over and engulfs me in a hug. She begins to jump up and down and the smile on her face could not be any wider. I find myself with a matching one on spread across my face. Tobias and Will stand by, neither of them saying anything, but I can tell Will is a little uncomfortable with him there. I mean a day ago, Tobias was our instructor.

"Oh my god!" exclaims Christina. "We have to get ready! I know the perfect outfit for you, you just have to try it on!"

I groan. How she gets so excited for these things, I do not know. I give Tobias a look saying, _Please, save me._ But he shrugs and leans over, kissing my cheek and says, "Do it for Christina. Well, and for me." The corners of his mouth tug upward, slightly. "I can't wait to see how you'll look," he whispers in my ear.

"Hey, no more lovey, dovey secrets for you two," Christina warns. "Come on Tris, we gotta go!" She looks back at Will and Tobias and declares, "We'll see you two at the party," raising her eyebrows flirtatiously. Then, she drags me away by the wrist.

-xxx-

I look into the mirror and see what used to be me. Christina has forced me into an outfit of her own, insisting that it was absolutely made for me. I have to admit, I don't look too bad. I'm wearing a black scoop neck blouse that falls onto my shoulders, revealing my collarbone tattoo. Around the neckline of the shirt are little, gray sequins. I think that Christina was right about the shirt, at least. The black mixed with a little gray was exactly what I was. It was tucked into a tight black mini skirt that came down to mid thigh. I was tugging it down a lot, but Christina claimed it made my butt look amazing, so reluctantly agreed to wear it. She had also put my in black pumps that had almost matching sequins as the shirt did. _Where does she find this stuff?_ I wondered.

I snapped out of my daze as Christina said, "Okay, now just for the blush!" I had also agreed for her to do my make up, but she put on more than I would have liked. I was fine with the eyeliner and mascara, but she got carried away with lip liner, pink lipstick, and the blush. "There," she said. "All done. Let's go party!"

When we arrived at the party—I had no idea where we going, so thank god Christina was there—we opened the door and were hit with the strong smell of alcohol and the loud noises of music and laughing and shouting. We stepped inside and Christina left to go find Will. I searched around for him for a minute until I felt strong arms wrap around my waist and Tobias whispered in my ear, "You look good, Tris." I turned around and smiled at him. I recognized the joke from when he said that to me, not too long ago. "I'm serious though," he went on, "You look beautiful." I smiled and blushed a little.

"You aren't too bad yourself, Four." He returned the smile. He offered me a drink. I immediately started to shake my head, but then thought, _Maybe, I could try…_ I mean, it's not every day you get ranked first in Dauntless initiation.

"Okay," I said reaching our for the cup.

"You sure?" he raised his eyebrows at me.

"Yeah, why not?" I said loosely. I took the drink from him and tried a sip. It burned down my throat, but at the same time, it was a good feeling. It was almost like the feeling I got when I went down the zip line. I hated it, but at the same time, I loved it. _Weird, _I thought.

A few hours and a few more drinks later, I sat on Tobias' lap with Christina and Will sharing the couch with us. I wasn't drunk yet, but I could tell that it was time for me to stop. We were all laughing hysterically, but I found myself unable to remember what was so funny. Finally, Christina asked what she had been wanting to for the whole night. "So how long has this been going on?" gesturing toward Tobias and I.

I thought for a moment, "Not too long, I guess."

"So why all the secrets, then?"

"We didn't want anyone to get the wrong ideas about Tris' rankings," Tobias supplies. "She earned everything on her own."

"Makes sense," Will nodded.

A while later, Christina and Will left for a corner of the room so they could have some "Alone time" and left Tobias and I on the couch.

"I'm so proud of you," his breath smelled of alcohol, but didn't take away his scent of metal and sweat that I loved. He pressed his mouth to mine and I kissed him back, reaching my arms over chest and around his neck. His tongue skimmed along the top of my lip, sending chills through my body. My first instinct was to pull away, but I remembered I was Dautnless. I took a breath and then slowly opened my mouth to his. I slid my hands down his chest and around to the back of his waist, sneaking them up his shirt a ways. He smiled in our kiss and then pulled away.

"Maybe we should get going," he suggested.

"That sounds good," I agree. "I think we could both use some rest." I yawned, forgetting how tired going through my fear landscape made me. I don't know how Tobias went through his so often.

We thanked Lauren for the party, and left, intertwining our hands. Unfortunately, we almost ran into Eric on the way out, literally.

"Well, isn't that cute?" He smirked, eyeing our hands. "Four and the Stiff."

I saw the anger in Tobias' eyes. "You leave her alone, Eric."

"Woah, I didn't do anything, Four. You two have fun. Face your fear safely, Tris," he turned away laughing to himself. Rage and embarrassment rose inside of me.

"Don't listen to him," Tobias said.

"I know, let's just go," I tried to brush it off. "Can I stay with you tonight?" I ask him, hopefully.

He waits a moment, making sure that I'm sure. "Yeah, cmon." He smiles.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is kind of a short chapter, but I'm still new to this! I would appreciate any criticism. (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Divergent characters or the plot line.**

I woke up in his arms with the warmth of his bare chest on my back. I yawned, turning over to face Tobias. He shifted a little, but didn't let go of me. I leaned over and gave him a light kiss. A smile crept across his face his eyes opened.

"Don't leave me hanging!" he protested. He pulled me closer and gave me a longer, sweeter kiss. "Good morning," he smiled.

"Morning," I snuggled closer to him. I smiled as I remembered the first time I woke up next to him like this.

"What?" he asked, suspiciously.

"Just thinking about the first time I slept over here."

"Yeah, I remember that, too," He thinks back. "Right after your initiation."

It had been a long two years since then, and Tobias and I were so happy together. We didn't have to hide our feelings, or care what others thought of us. I ran my fingers over the patch of flames on his chest. "I love you," I whispered.

He pulled my closer. "I love you too, Tris. More than anything."

Breaking our moment, I turned over and looked at the clock. It read 8:13. I groaned. "I don't wanna get up. Can we just stay here? Please!" I begged as he was already sitting up. I kissed my forehead and said, "Okay, I'll take the shower!"

"Noo!" I scrambled up to chase after him, but he was too fast for me. He peeked his head out of the bathroom door and grinned.

"I win," he said.

I stick my tongue out at him, pretending to be mad. But as he closes the door almost all the way, leaving it open a crack. I realized that these were the moments I loved. I wanted to wake up like this every morning of my life, and I would never get tired of it. We still hadn't faced my seventh fear, but somehow I knew that when the time came I would be ready for it. I loved him and I couldn't imagine my life without him. He was everything.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**I know that pretty much nobody reads author's notes, but I couldn't resist putting this in here! I've never written anything, ever, except for school papers, so I'll admit, I was a little nervous to put this out there, not that I could ever be a real writer or anything. I didn't think anyone would really read it or care much about it. To be honest, it was mostly for myself because I'm obsessed with Divergent and a sucker for romance and happy endings. But my heart literally melted (not literally, but it was close) when I saw two reviews saying they really liked it, like thirty minutes after I posted my story. It seriously made my night, so thank you so much for that, even if you didn't mean it. 3 Anyways, here's the next chapter(:**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Divergent, any characters, or ideas from the book.**

Today is the Choosing Ceremony. After my initiation, I agreed to help Tobias train initiates the following year. I loved training them last year, and I was excited for our new batch this year. We didn't go to the ceremony, but Tobias, Christina, Uriah and I all waited at the bottom of the net. Tobias and I had the transfers, and Christina and Uriah were training the Dauntless-born. At first, Will was a little skeptical of Christina training this year, along with Uriah, but we all assured him that Uriah would never be any harm to her, and he would protect her, if need be.

"You guys, I'm so excited!" Christina exclaims. "Oh wait, I'm supposed to be all mean and scary like Four," she continues in a deep voice.

"That's right," Four jokes with her. "I just wish you would have the smart mouthed Candors like yourself. Then you would know how it feels."

"Ohh, she wasn't that bad…" I chime in, not sure whom I'm trying to convince here.

Tobias raises his eyebrows at me. "Uh huhh." He says, not agreeing at all.

"Yeah Four, I was an angel. Come on! You know you loved training me," she grins at him and elbows him in the ribs.

"Christina, I wasn't even there, and I can vouch for Four on this one," Uriah laughs.

"Oh please," Christina shrugs him off. "When are they going to be coming, anyway?"

"Well, we can't always have a Tris joining us," Uriah says.

I sigh. "Come on. It wasn't even that impressive! Besides, Four's the Dauntless Prodigy." I wink at my boyfriend, emphasizing his nickname.

"Is that so, Six?"

"Quiet," Christina interrupts us. "Someone's coming!"

A body is engulfed in the net and Four reaches over to help the first jumper out. It's a boy from Amity, surprisingly. He is tall and lanky. Not exactly weak looking, but really skinny. He has blond shaggy hair that comes to just above his eyes and wears jeans and a red and yellow plaid shirt. He carries his hat that must have fallen off of when he jumped.

"Hi, what's your name?" Four asks him.

"I'm Connor," he responds, a little embarrassed that we all are staring at him. He shoves his other hand into his pocket and puts his hat back on.

"Four, make the announcement," I say.

"First jumper, Connor," Four announces. The crowd hollers and whoops as the next person makes the jump.

It's a Dauntless-born girl with jet black hair and dark eyes. They almost remind me of Tobias' but they aren't as blue. She has fair skin and a lot of ear piercings. Four helps her hop out of the net. "Name?" he asks her.

She flips her hair at him and says, "Lana," confidently.

"Welcome to Dauntless, Lana," I offer, even though I could tell she was checking my boyfriend out. Tobias hardly seemed to notice and simply moved on to the next jumper.

Next, there are two more transfers, both from Candor, a boy and a girl. I can tell by their matching dark hair and dark skin that they are brother and sister. They have different eyes, though, Danny, the boy, has hunter green eyes, and the girl, Sarah, has chocolate, brown eyes.

Then, there are four more Dauntless-born. I don't pay much attention to their names. I find myself lost thinking back to this moment when I was an initiate, not knowing what in the world I had gotten myself into. It was worth though; I love what I have here.

Tobias catches me smiling to myself. "Something funny there, Six?" he asks, curiously.

I laugh, "No, just thinking back to when this was me."

"It feels like it was ages ago, yet not that long ago," he says. I nod in agreement.

The next boy is from Erudite. I notice he takes his fake glasses off and throws them as he falls. _Good._ I think._ Those things are ridiculous, anyhow._ Uriah sees me smirking and shakes his head.

The Erudite boy's name is Kyle. Next come two girls, the first from Erudite and the next from Candor. They seem to be friends already. I wonder if they know each other from school or something.

The next jumper takes me by surprise. Last year, there were no Abnegation transfers, but as I was hoping, I got one this year. She has her brown hair tied back into the simple Abnegation bun and looks frightened of Tobias when he pulls her out of the net.

"What's your name?" he asks her.

"Madeline," she replies, without thinking. I hope this girl can lose her Abnegation quicker than I did. Or hide it, at least. I made the mistake of letting my Abnegation shine through too much, too early.

I look over to the net as I see more gray falling toward the ground. _Another Abnegation?_ I don't believe it. He has taken off his outer gray shirt and had a tight one on.

"Welcome to Dauntless," I say. "What's your name?"

He pauses before answering my question, hesitating.

Next to me, Tobias smiles and warns, "Think about it, you won't get to pick again."

Deja. Vu.

"It was William," he starts. "But, I like Liam better."

I smile at him because he reminds me of myself already. He looks nothing like me—he has dark hair, almost black, and hazel eyes—but he is skinny and short (though a little taller than me). I wonder if he is like me-if he wasn't selfless enough for Abnegation, either.

The following three jumpers are all Dauntless born, Alexa, Kaeman, and Jamie. After the three of them, the last one falls. He is from Erudite and his name is Jake. He reminds me of my brother a little. He has the same dark hair as Caleb's and eyes like our mothers.

We round all of the initiates together and begin to introduce ourselves.

"My name is Uriah, and this is Christina. We'll be training the Dauntless-born," he booms.

Then, Tobias takes over. "And I'm Four, and this is Six. We're taking the transfers." Of course this is cue for an annoying Candor or Erudite to snicker that we have numbers for our names, but none of them do. Tobias gives me a surprised look. Since no one asked, I decide to offer an explanation.

"If any of you are wondering, yes, we have numbers for our names, and yes, they are nicknames. Okay, transfers, come with Four and I. We'll be taking a tour." I start walking away and hear Christina begin, "Dauntless-born, come with us. We'll show you your dorms where you'll wait for lunch."

Tobias and I lead our group to the Pit first. He begins, "This is what we call the Pit." I hear a few snickers at this and I shoot the Candors a glare. "Anyway," Tobias decides to ignore them. "You will learn to love the Pit. This is where all of the stores, restaurants, and recreational activities are. You can get your clothes, tattoos, and anything else you may need here."

We continue walking and I give them the usual warning about the chasm, using the words Tobias once told my initiate class. "The chasm reminds us that there is a fine line between bravery and idiocy. If you make a wrong move around here, you will be plummeted to your death. It has happened before and will happen again." We take the initiates to the dorms and then show them to the cafeteria for lunch. We don't bother showing them the training room right now, since we will be spending a lot of time in there soon enough.

We sit down and have the usual Choosing Ceremony day lunch-hamburgers. Christina and Uriah join us where we sit with Conner, the first jumper and the Candor brother and sister, Danny and Sarah.

"Four, I see why you do this!" Christina exclaimed, "It's so much fun to be scary to the initiates."

Tobias mumbles something back to her, but only I can hear him. I try to cover up a laugh. Danny and Sarah are whispering to each other and Danny sheepishly asks me, "What are your real names, then?"

"Well, if we want you to know, then we'll let you know," I smirk at him. There is something fun to be this different person around the initiates. Something fun about how they have no idea who you really are.

He looks at me a little bit defeated. "Relax," Uriah says. "They just like to be mysterious."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for following and reviewing(:**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Divergent**

After lunch, we take the transfers back to their dorms. "Training starts at precisely eight o'clock tomorrow morning and will go until six, with a break for lunch," I inform them. "And don't even think about showing up late," I say trying out my own "Four" voice. I see the corners of Tobias' mouth twitch and hold back a smile of my own.

"Get some rest. You'll need it," he adds.

We leave the dorms and head back to Tobias' apartment. I'm not sure why, but we seem to stay there most of the time. I think it's because it's where he feels most comfortable. I do too. I barely use my own apartment, but since we aren't married, we technically aren't supposed to share one. I sleep at Tobias' almost every night and keep most of my clothes and things at his place, anyways.

When we get there, I plop myself down on our-his bed.

"I missed not holding your hand today," he admits, laying down and stroking my palm.

I turn over and prop my head up, staring into his eyes. It was my idea to keep our relationship sort of a secret from the initiates. "I know me too," I say. "Maybe we can drop that act because I don't think it will help any." I thought that if I was hanging on to Tobias all the time, the initiates wouldn't find me intimidating.

As if reading my mind, Tobias says, "No matter how much taller they are than you, trust me, you for sure scare them." He smiles.

"Okay," I say. "And if not, oh well, because I miss you too much," I admit. I lean forward and plant a kiss on his lips. When I pull away, he groans, "Tris, come back…"

I smile and lean in again, closing the space between us. Running my hand down his steady arm, I feel his biceps and then his firm forearms. I kiss him harder and he brushes over my hair and wraps his arm around me, pulling me even closer.

"You know I love you, right?" I whisper into his ear.

"Not as much as I love you, Tris," He smiles.

We lounge around the apartment, not wanting any company other than each other's, but eventually, we have to leave for dinner. On the way there, I think aloud. "I wonder if any of our transfers already got tattoos today?"

"I'm willing to bet the Amity and Abnegation didn't," Tobias states.

"Well, you never know," I say. "I certainly never thought I would get a tattoo." As if on cue, we see Connor, the first jumper and Kyle, the Erudite, running back from the Pit toward the cafeteria. I feel them eyeing Tobias' and my hands intertwined and I try not to be embarrassed.

"Where are you two coming from?" I ask, nosily.

"I got my first tattoo!" Connor exclaimed. I give Tobias a look as if to say, _See, who was right?_

"Oh, yeah?" I ask him. "What is it?"

"Dauntless flames!" He shouts. _Almost a little too excited_,I think. He lifts up the sleeve of his new, crisp, black t-shirt and reveals the masterpiece. It was the circle of Dauntless flames right where his bicep is. Not that he had much to speak of. I pinched myself for thinking that. I didn't want to be mean.

Instead, I say, "Wow, congrats!"

Four just looks at him and Kyle, not saying anything, but they don't seem to notice, or don't seem to care.

"I know, thanks!" He shouts again, and they run off into the cafeteria ahead of us.

Tobias and I continue into the cafeteria and sit at our usual table with our friends. Christina talks my ear off about her initiates, even though we've barely met them, I can't imagine how much she'll say when she has them all day, every day. But I love Christina, as much as she talks.

After dinner, Tobias and I return to his apartment, and I fall asleep in his arms, my favorite spot in the world. As I drift off, I think about the next day. I'm curious about the Abnegation transfers. I wish I had recognized them, but I can't say that I have. I wonder why they transferred. I wonder if either of them are Divergent.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent!**

My eyes flutter open as Tobias gives me a gentle kiss to wake me. I see him hovering over me. He's already taken a shower and stands shirtless over me. I will never get over seeing him like that. Every time I see him without his shirt on, my heart stutters and I can't believe he's all mine.

"Good morning, beautiful," he says with a grin. I love that boyish grin he always has for me.

"Good morning to you, too," I beam back at him.

"I'm going to go the cafeteria and grab us some breakfast. I'll meet you in the training room?"

"Okay," I say, hopping up to go take a quick shower. I kiss him on the cheek as he leaves and hurry into the bathroom. If the initiates aren't allowed to be late, then neither am I, I suppose.

After a quick shower, changing, and putting on the minimal amount of make up, I head out the door to the training room to meet Tobias.

When I get there, a few initiates are already there, even though we have twenty minutes until training officially starts. Tobias hands me a muffin and I gladly munch it down. We sit away from the initiates while we eat so we can talk by ourselves for a while. I always get a little bit nervous for the first day of training, I don't know why.

"You okay?" Tobias inquires.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I reply easily. "You know, just the first day."

"Ah," he nods. I know he's not nervous at all. He's Four, the Dauntless prodigy. "Don't worry, Six," I smirk at my nickname. "You'll be fine, I promise."

"Pinky-promise?" I ask with a laugh. Pinky promise was something I'd never heard of until Christina told me about it. She was shocked I didn't know what it was. The absurdity of it amused me. I mean really, if I didn't keep a promise, someone would chop off my pinky. The only people I can think of would actually do that would be Eric or Peter. _They would just do it for their own pleasure of hurting people_, I think, flatly.

"Pinky-promise," he laughs, too. I share with him my idea of Peter and Eric going around making impossible pinky-promises to people, just so they have the chance to chop fingers off for fun. Tobias laughs heartily at my thought. It's good to hear him laugh like that. I don't get to hear it that often, so I soak it in when I do.

We see that it's eight o'clock and time to start training. I didn't even notice the rest of the initiates come in, but I trust that no one is late, on account of our warning yesterday.

We walk across the room where they all stand waiting, nervously. I smile to myself. _You all have no idea what you're about to endure in the next few weeks,_ I think and quickly brush the thought away, knowing some of them will end up factionless. Or dead.

"Welcome to the first day of training to be a Dauntless member," Tobias starts off. "If you don't remember, I'm Four, and this is Six," pointing at me.

I start to fill them in on what will go on the next few weeks. "The initiation is divided up into three stages. Stage one is mostly physical, stage two is mostly emotional, and the third stage is mostly mental. You will be ranked on your performances throughout the stages, however, for your overall ranking, the third stage holds the most weight and the first the least. After stage one, at least two of the initiates will be cut." I hear whispers going through them.

"What?" snaps the Candor boy, Danny.

"The rules are not my rules, they are the faction's rules," I state.

Tobias jumps in, "The Dauntless need to make sure each of you are capable of being a Dauntless member. If you aren't up to standards, you are not cut out for Dauntless. After the final stage, only the top ten ranked will become Dauntless members, the rest will become factionless."

They all stare at us with their mouths hanging open and widened eyes. I recall what Eric said to my initiate group, not too long ago, "You chose us. Now we have to choose you."

"So today is the first day of stage one training," Tobias continues. The initiates are still staring at both of us in disbelief that not all of them will make it through initiation. "The first thing we are going to learn today is how to shoot a gun." As he talks, I place a loaded gun in each of their hands. The two Abnegation and the Amity boy all look startled. They have never imagined themselves holding a gun before. Tobias and I turn to face the wall of targets.

"Watch us," I demand. We both stand with our feet apart, holding our guns out, inhale, exhale, and fire. Both of our bullets go whizzing through the air and hit our targets dead center. We then step back to let them take a turn and we observe. The first one to hit a target is the girl from Erudite, Kirsten, I think her name is. The rest of them begin to hit their targets eventually, as well. I like to watch the looks on their faces when they've hit their targets. It reminds me of how happy I was each time I landed on my feet after jumping off of the train when I first got here. Each time felt like a small accomplishment, a small act of Dauntless.

We dismiss them for lunch and I ask Tobias, "Do you want to go eat lunch, or do you want to bring some back here?"

"Actually," he replies, "I really need to go to the control room. There's a lot of work that they need to get done right now, and they need me to work extra."

"Okay," I nod. "I guess I'll see you after lunch then." I embrace him and he kisses me sweetly before heading out the door.

-xxx-

"Next, we will learn some fighting techniques. Tomorrow will begin the actual fights; for now, you will just be practicing on the punching bags to get a hang of it," I practically shout. The fighting room is big and echoes a lot, so I always have to raise my voice in here. Tobias and I take turns showing the initiates some basic punches and kicks on the punching bags.

When I see the two friends, from Erudite and Candor whispering to each other while Tobias is showing a kick, I walk up to them glaring. "What are your names?" I demand.

"Juliana," the shorter one squeaks out. She is the one from Erudite. I can tell because she still wears her glasses. _Maybe hers are actually real,_ I think.

I look expectantly at the other girl. She twists her long blonde hair in her fingers nervously and says, "Bridget."

"Well, Juliana. Bridget. Do you aspire to live factionless?"

They immediately get wide eyed and shake their heads back and forth quickly.

"Then I suggest you quit gossiping and pay attention. Otherwise, you'll be losing your fights," I spit out. I stride back over by Tobias and let him continue. I see the pink embarrassment on the two girls' cheeks and they don't speak again.

We let the initiates try the moves on their own punching bags and watch them carefully. Tobias points the Abnegation boy, Liam. "He's built like you. He needs to use his elbows, too." I nod in agreement as he walks over to Liam to tell him so.

My eyes scan the room, eying who will be the best fighters. I can tell right now that the top three will most likely be Jake, Danny, and Bridget. They are the tallest, and appear to all be fairly strong. Although Jake is a little slow moving because he's big. _Just like Al, _I think. But he won't end up like Al. He can't.

**Thanks for reviewing! **


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Divergent**

"Again?" I ask Tobias, feeling deflated. We finished our first day of training and he tells me that he has to go to the control room again to work some more.

"I'm really sorry, Tris," he says softly. He scratches the back of his neck. "There's just a bunch of work I need to get done."

I sigh and nod. I just want to go back home and cuddle up and fall asleep in his arms. I hug him tightly. "Okay, I guess I'll just sleep at my place tonight so you get some good rest when you get home."

"Thank you for understanding," he says brushing my hair back from my face and kissing my cheek.

"I'll see you for breakfast tomorrow then?" I question.

"For breakfast," he agrees. We share a brief kiss before parting ways, leaving the cafeteria.

I trudge over to my apartment, and wonder what I should do for the night. I contemplate finding Christina, but then I remember that she and Will are having a date night tonight. So instead, I just go to bed early.

-xxx-

In the morning, I go to the cafeteria and as I'm standing in line for my breakfast, I feel a squeeze on my waist and I let out a small shriek. I turn around to see Tobias smiling at me.

"You scared me!" I exclaim, but he only answers me with a kiss.

As we sit down with our breakfast, I ask him how work was last night. He looks a little tired this morning.

"It was okay," he admits. "There's a lot more involved than I initially thought."

I give him a sad look. "Oh. How much do you think you'll have to work?"

He pauses and avoids my gaze. "I might have to every day after training, for a week, at least, maybe more."

I feel like he's rejecting me, but I quickly remind myself that it's not his fault; he can't control when he has to work. I try to not let my disappointment show. "So what is this project you're working on?" I pretend to be curious.

"Um," he starts, "It's just this new thing. We have to apply and fix some new computer programs and stuff."

He sounds a little suspicious there. But I think maybe it's just because he's tired. "Oh, what sort of programs?"

"Just replacing old ones. But anyway," he changes the subject, "we've got the fights today, so do you want to head over early to make up the pairs?"

"Sure," I say and we pick up our now empty trays and deposit them on the way out. I grab Tobias' hand, thinking it may be the only time I'll be close to him the whole day.

When we get to the fighting room, we go over to the chalkboard and begin to brainstorm. After about ten minutes of discussing, we've made our pairs:

Jake vs. Danny

Connor vs. Kyle

Sarah vs. Bridget

Liam vs. Juliana

Madeline will sit out today since we have an odd number of initiates. When everyone arrives, we flip the board around and all eyes quickly scan it to see their opponents. I notice that Madeline looks a little relieved when she sees she won't be fighting today. _She better toughen up,_ I think to myself.

The first two up are Jake and Danny. Danny throws the first punch, aiming for Jake's nose, but he moves, attempting to dodge it. Danny's fist hits him hard in the ear and Jake yells out in pain. He'll learn to dodge those easy punches soon. I fold my arms across my chest and watch as Danny tries to kick Jake in the stomach. This time, Jake catches his foot and turns him face down onto the ground. Danny rolls over, but Jake has already reached his face giving him a hard punch. Danny thrashes and manages to punch Jake, sending him back a few steps, but I can already tell Jake will win this one. When Danny is almost unconscious, Tobias and I stop the fight. We tell Jake and Connor to take Danny to the infirmary to make sure that he's okay.

Next up is Sarah vs. Bridget. Bridget easily swings the first punch and comes into contact with Sarah's face. Sarah staggers back, recovering from the blow. They circle each other for a while, each unsure of who should try for a punch next. Sarah manages to finally kick Bridget in the side, sending her to her knees. She tries to punch Bridget in the face, but Bridget dodges it, and punches Sarah in the lip instead. As Bridget tries to get up, Sarah comes back and goes for a kick to Bridget's head and I wince for her. She is out cold, now. Tobias and I reach her quickly and she comes to. She goes down to the infirmary next.

So far, the winners—Sarah and Jake—aren't looking pleased with themselves. I don't blame them for it, either. The next pair is Connor and Kyle. To my surprise, Kyle goes down pretty easily. Connor uses his height and long limbs to his advantage.

The last fight for the day is finally here. _Thank God._ Liam versus Juliana. I know I shouldn't wish for anyone to win, but I secretly hope that Liam gets this one. Mostly because I can already tell I like Liam and I don't like Juliana much. _Tobias is right about those Candors…_ It takes them longer get their fight started than the others. I think that Liam doesn't want to hit a girl. When Juliana throws the first punch, he dodges it and punches right back. A stream of dark red blood runs down from her nose. He kicks her in the stomach and she falls to the floor and groans. Liam is soon the winner, as I had hoped.

I'm glad the fights are over for today though. They make me exhausted just watching them. Since they went by fairly quickly, we leave for lunch and I inform the initiates that they have the rest of the day off to recuperate. Tobias and I sit with Uriah and Christina at lunch and discuss fights. I don't like talking about them much. I'd rather push the fights away and try not to think about them.

When we are finally finished talking about them I ask Christina, "Hey. Do you want to do something girly today, like shopping or going to the nail salon?"

She is taken back by my question. Normally she has to drag me to do these things. "Of course! How could I say no to an offer like that from you!"

"Okay, thanks. Tobias has to work, so I figured we can hang out."

"I. Am. So. Excited," she gushes. "Tris. Asking me to go shopping. Of all the things…"

"Yeah, yeah, soak it up," I say. "It may never happen again, you know!"

"Well, what are we waiting for?" she asks impatiently.

I wonder what I've done. But I reluctantly get up to follow her and kissing Tobias leave for a girls' afternoon with my best friend.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks everyone for reading and for the reviews. They mean a lot! This is kind of a blah chapter, the next one will be better, I promise. I'll update tomorrow!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent or any characters :/**

"So why the sudden change of heart?" Christina inquires.

"Oh, you know, I just decided to be a girl for today!" I joke.

She raises her eyebrows at me, as if she's suspicious, but all she says is, "Well, I'll take it. It's not everyday Tris wants to be a girl!"

We—mostly Christina—had decided to first go shopping and then get our nails done and, if we were up to it, get drinks after. As we enter the first store, I can't help but think of Tobias. I don't like him working this much. I just hope he doesn't get too tired out. I almost wonder if I should suggest he stop training if he needs to focus so much in the control room. But for my own selfish reasons, I don't want him to stop. I want him to be there with me, all day. If I can't see him at night, I want to at least be with him during the day. I also don't want to be completely alone with the initiates. Not that I'm particularly scared of them or anything. But, a flashback to Peter, Drew, Al and the chasm gives me chills, and I know I don't want to be all alone with a bunch of kids learning to fight and use guns and knives.

"Helloooo. Earth to Tris?" I snap back to the present as Christina is trying a shirt on. "What do you think?" she asks.

"Yeah, it's really cute," I offer.

"I love it!" she announces.

I walk around the store filtering through the countless racks of black clothing. I decide that I should look for a new dress because I haven't gotten one in a long time. And, frankly, I want to impress Tobias. I don't normally dress to impress, but every once in a while I like to look nice for him. With Christina's help, I manage to find a lace body-con dress. It's black, of course, and I have to admit that it does look pretty good.

We move on to the nail salon and I get black nails with gray tips, making my own version of a French manicure. After a few drinks with my best friend, we decide it's time to go home since we have to get up early for training tomorrow.

-xxx-

The next two days of fights go by in a blur. Fights are my absolute least favorite part of training and I'm just glad when they're all over. Today is the day we take the train trip out to show the initiates the patrolling jobs. Last night and the night before, Tobias had to work more in the control room. I really miss him and I know it's getting hard on him, too. This morning, I can tell he's exhausted.

"What time did you get home last night?" I ask, not recalling the number on the clock when he crawled into bed with me the previous night.

He stifles a yawn as he pours his black coffee into a mug. "Pretty late. I'm sorry if I woke you."

"No, you're fine," I rush. "Don't even worry about it. I'm just worried about you, Tobias. You've been working a lot lately." I give him a concerned look.

He tries to play it off like it's nothing, but I can tell that he really is working too much. "Nah, it's no big deal at all. Besides, it won't be for too much longer."

"Okay," I say, not convinced.

We meet the initiates near the train at nine today. I think today will be a good, relaxing day for us all. When the train arrives, Tobias hops on before me and reaches a sturdy hand out to help me in. We both know that I can jump in myself, but I like it better when he holds my hand. The initiates follow us onto the train, not as smoothly as Tobias and I get in.

"So, where are we going anyways?" Juliana asks in a snotty voice.

"You'll see," I say, flatly. There is no need to keep our destination a secret; it's not that important, but I won't have her giving me sass and get off clean with it. She rolls her eyes at me and I just turn away. I sit down on Tobias's lap on the corner of the train. I don't even care if any of them are staring at us; I just want to be as close as I can to him. I lean my head on his chest and take in his scent. It's hard to explain how he smells sometimes, but he smells safe, and I love it.

"You okay?" he asks me.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I reply. "I just miss you a lot. I feel like we haven't spent time alone in forever." I know I'm exaggerating, but I don't care.

"I know," he says, softly. "I miss you, too." Then he almost silently adds, "You have no idea." He smoothes my hair down and kisses the top of my head.

"I didn't know you two were a couple," interrupts Juliana.

_Yeah, thanks for ruining our one moment alone, _I think. Instead I just shoot her a look and say "Yeah." I wish Tobias and I were alone. I almost always wish that.

Too soon, we arrive at the fence and we have to get up from where we sit. We hop off the train and gather all of the initiates around. Tobias tells them more about rankings and I list off some of the jobs available at Dauntless.

Our group begins to disperse a little as Connor, Jake and Danny begin to shower Tobias with those personal questions he hates; what his rank was, what faction he transferred from, why didn't he pick a government job, etc. I decide to ignore them and look over to see Liam sitting in the grass alone. I walk over to him and sit down at his side.

"Were you a transfer?" he asks me.

"Yeah, I was." I reply easily.

"From where?"

I wasn't as strict about keeping my history completely out of sight as Tobias was, but I wasn't sure if this was something I should be telling Liam. So I ask him a question instead. "Do you miss them?"

His light hazel eyes wander to mine and he simply nods his head.

"Don't worry. It gets easier with time," I try to be reassuring.

"Yeah, I think I'm just having a tough day. Sometimes I think that my parents are disappointed in me now. They probably don't even like me anymore. But I didn't fit in there."

I try to be comforting, but his situation reminds me of my own and I know exactly how he feels. Just as I decide to tell him I'm also from Abnegation, the train is arriving and we have to go. I'll tell him another day. It feels almost comforting, in a way, to know that I'm not the only one who wasn't selfless enough. I shudder as I think of things my father would say if only he knew the things I did in Dauntless. He would be ashamed. But I'm not him.


	8. Chapter 8

**As promised, here's the next chapter! Longest one yet(: Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own Divergent**

When we return from visiting the fence, we let the initiates have the rest of the day off, and tonight, we'll surprise them with Capture the Flag.

"Do you want to go back to your apartment and just hang out and rest for awhile since we won't get much sleep tonight?" I ask Tobias.

"Actually, I think I should go work for a while, but you go rest and I'll meet you back there in a bit," he says.

"Okay." I'm really disappointed. I miss him.

He kisses me on the cheek and leaves for the control room. _Stupid control room,_ I think. _I hate that place now._

I sulk back to his apartment and lay down on his bed, taking a deep breath, smelling him all around me. I involuntarily fall asleep there and when I wake up, it's already four o'clock in the afternoon. _Four,_ I smile. Then I realize he isn't here; he must still be working. I decide to surprise him at work with some cake. I know how much he loves it and I think it might be a nice surprise, especially since he's been working so much lately.

I make my way to the cafeteria and pick up a nice large slice of chocolate Dauntless cake-the best. I hurry to the control room and knock and then open the door.

"Tris!" He's caught off guard when he sees me and his deep blue eyes are wide. "What are you doing?" He presses several keys on the computer and escapes from whatever he was doing.

"What are _you_ doing?" I ask, accusingly, staring at the computer screen. Whatever he was doing, he definitely didn't want me to see. My suspicions are running wild now; _What on Earth could he be doing that he didn't want me to see?_

"I uh, I was just doing some work. Why are you here?" Then he stammers, "I mean, not that I don't want you to be here, I just- You just surprised me is all."

"Tobias, what are you hiding from me?" I demand.

"What? Nothing."

He is oozing of suspicion now; I know something's up. "You've been acting strange lately. What is going on?"

"Nothing. I've just been working on these progr-"

I interrupt him. "Tobias, I can tell that you're hiding something from me. I thought you could trust me?" I say, hurt.

"Tris, I can. I swear, I can"

"Then what is going on?"

"You have to believe me, nothing is going on. I swear."

He looks a little calmer now, not as nervous as he appeared a few minutes ago. "Well then why are you acting so weird?" I ask.

"It's probably just because I'm tired lately. You know what? I've done enough for today, why don't we just go back to my apartment and we can spend some time together before Capture the Flag tonight?" he gets up and begins leading me to the door.

"Are you sure nothing's up?" I ask one more time.

"I swear," he says scratching the back of his neck-_his trademark for lying_. "Come on, let's go."

I still have an uneasy feeling about this, but I reluctantly follow him out the door.

-xxx-

"Listen up, twerps!" bellows Eric. _God, I hate him._ "Get up and meet us by the train tracks by 1:45, no later. You have fifteen minutes!"

I wish Eric didn't come to this. I try to avoid him at all costs, but I guess we're bound to come into contact once in awhile.

Tobias, Eric, and I leave the dorms and meet Uriah outside. Christina volunteered to sit this one out so we'd have even teams-Uriah and Eric versus Tobias and I.

We stand by the tracks, Tobias and I hand in hand, waiting for the initiates to show up. Eric glares at us every few moments and we continue to ignore him. The initiates arrive and we all jump onto the train as it comes by. I don't really know any of the Dauntless-born, besides things Christina has told me, so I guess this is my chance to meet some of them. Luckily, Tobias and I have our strategy—the same strategy he used to pick me for his team—to pick the lean and fast players for our team.

Eric issues the paintball guns and begins to talk about the rules of the game. "Now, this is a Dauntless tradition, so you all better take this seriously. We'll divide you into two teams. Team one will be lead by Uriah and myself and Team two by Four and Six," jeering at Tobias and I. "They will be a mix of Dauntless-born and transfers. We'll start with the Dauntless born. I'll take Kaeman." A big guy stepped forward and over toward Eric. _Yup, _I think, _Eric's got his same strategy, too._

"Okay," Tobias says, "We'll take…Lana." I roll my eyes as I see the girl who tried hitting on Tobias when she first got here. She smirks as she strides over and stands next to him.

"Alexa," continues Eric.

"Derrick"

"Tanner"

"Parker," Eric snorts as he sees the people Tobias is picking. Since there's an odd number of Dauntless-born, and Eric chose first, he gets five and we get four. I don't know the other girl's name that Tobias picked. I assume he doesn't, either because he just points at her to pick her.

"Now, the transfers," Tobias starts this time and we will get five transfers and Eric will get four. "Connor."

"Jake," Eric says, confidently

"Liam"

"You," Eric points at Danny.

We go through the rest and end up with Madeline, Sarah, and Kyle. Eric continues to sneer at us and our team.

"Should I offer to get off first or does your emaciated team want to?" he asks, sarcastically.

"Go right ahead, Eric," Tobias says, Eric's words not affecting him. Eric jumps off and Uriah raises his eyebrows at me and follows, beckoning the team to follow him.

When the train makes it around to the other side of the park, I lace Tobias' warm hand in mine and we jump off together, the rest of our team following. When they all safely reach the ground, we address our team.

"Obviously, this is a Dauntless tradition," I start off, "but it is also a team-building exercise." Ever since Tobias told me that teamwork _used_ to be a Dauntless priority, I have felt like I should help it come back and I want the initiates to know that teamwork is an important skill, regardless of what faction you're in. "If you don't remember us, I'm Six, and this is Four. I don't know all of your names, so why don't we first all say our names because I'm sure you all don't know each other, either."

I gesture at Liam to start. He clears his throat. "Liam"

"Sarah"

"Derrick"

"Parker"

"Madeline"

"Kyle"

"Jasmine"

"Lana"

"Connor"

"Okay, good," Tobias steps in. "Now that we all know each other, let's get started. You guys need to decide first, where to hide your flag, and second, what your plan of attack will be."

They all continue to stare at him. "Well get started!" I urge.

They look around nervously for a minute and then Jasmine, the girl whose name I didn't remember before, speaks up. "Well, my cousin's team won and he said they hid their flag by the marsh."

The team agrees to start there and we all head over to the nearby marsh. We let them run ahead of us and Tobias and I take our time, strolling over.

When they finally agree on the plan of attack, Tobias and I leave to go to the Ferris Wheel, not necessarily because the team needs us to find Eric and Uriah's team, but because we like to go back to the Ferris Wheel to remember. It was where we both realized that we couldn't put aside our feelings for each other. I begin to climb and Tobias follows close behind.

When we get to the first platform, I sit down. I'm not going to make him climb up much further, even though I know he'd do it for me. "You okay?" I ask.

His breaths have become shorter and more rapid. He sits so close to me that I can feel his heart racing. "Yeah, I'm all good."

I lean over and brush my lips to his and then press the space between them until it's gone. I run my fingers through his dark hair and he smiles in between our kisses. Oddly enough, our kissing lowers his heart rate as it raises mine. I still get butterflies around him and I'm glad for that; I think it means we still have something special. Or I hope, anyway. I'm still not sure about everything that happened in the control room earlier today. Tobias is acing fine now, but before, he was just so skeptical. I didn't want to wrongly accuse him of anything, but I knew I definitely needed to keep my guard up and watch out for any clues of what he might be up to. I know he's hiding something form me. I just need to find out what that something is.

**Hey guys! Thanks as always, for reviewing. I appreciate anything you have to say. Do you think I'm keeping everyone in character enough? Let me know. and I hope this chapter was better than the last! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, this is a long chapter, so enjoy! I couldn't resist putting a little Four/Tris action in here(;**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, damn.**

I wake up to the rhythm of Tobias' soft breathing on my neck. The breaths are steady, so I know he's still asleep. I look over at the clock. It's only 7:37 and we don't even have to meet with the initiates until 12:30 today. Last night, or I guess this morning, our team won Capture the Flag and Eric was fuming. It was kind of funny, to be honest. He threw down his gun so hard that it broke in two and then stomped away. _What a baby._

My thoughts drift back to yesterday. I still feel sort of disconnected from Tobias, but I've decided to give him a chance to come clean to me about whatever he's hiding. I don't want anything to come between us and I want him to trust me and I want to trust him. But I also want to know what he's doing that he feels he has to hide from me. I can't figure it out. I know he'd be hurt if he knew that I didn't trust him on this but I have to know. I have to.

-xxx-

Tobias and I go to the training room to figure the rankings out while the initiates go to lunch. What's scary is that for three of them, this will be their last lunch at Dauntless. Ever. I can't stand the thought of three of them leaving for good. I feel so bad for them. But it has to be done. Maybe some of the Dauntless-born did really poorly, who knows.

"Are you ready?" Tobias asks me, handing me a pad of paper and a pencil.

"I guess so," I reply, not convincingly. I write all of the transfers' names down on the paper. Connor, Kyle, Sarah, Danny, Liam, Madeline, Juliana, Bridget, and Jake. I stare at the paper as if any second it could burst into flames.

"Okay, well the only one who won all of their fights was Jake, so he's got to be ranked high," Tobias says.

"Yeah," I agree. "He did really well with the knife throwing and with the guns, too. I think he's first." Tobias nods in agreement. I write a number one next to his name.

"Danny also did really well in his fights; he only lost to Jake."

"Number two," I agree and write a 2 next to Danny.

This goes on for a good forty five minutes and we finally have our list.

Jake

Danny

Liam

Juliana

Connor

Sarah

Bridget

Kyle

Madeline

Poor Madeline. She didn't win a single fight and could barely throw punch to save her life. I could tell from the beginning that she wasn't cut out for Dauntless. I just wonder why in the world she chose Dauntless if she was so afraid. I feel so badly for her.

"Tris?" Tobias interrupts my thoughts. "You going to be all right?"

"Uh, yeah. I just- it's so hard to do this to them," I say, a single tear rolling down my cheek. _Ugh. I can't stand crying._ I quickly brush the tear away and don't allow any more to come out.

"Hey, it'll be all right. For all we know, the factionless isn't that bad. Who knows, maybe the Abnegation will let her back in. I bet they would." He knows me so well. I didn't even have to tell him I was thinking about Madeline.

I nod and stand up from my chair. "Well, we better go meet with Uriah and Christina," I decide.

After a long discussion with Christina and Uriah about the three to be cut, we have our decision. I feel like a cruel, cold human being. I wish it didn't have to be this way. We have come to the conclusion that Madeline, Kyle and Alexa will be cut. I don't want to see them go and I can barely stand when the initiates come into the training room where we all hover around the chalkboard.

Kyle just about faints when he sees his name. Madeline's face also goes white and I bite my lip as the pain stabs me in the heart.

I know I won't be sleeping tonight, and I don't think they will be either.

-xxx-

Today is our day off between the first two stages. I wish I could say that I was spending it with Tobias, but he has to work. _Of course._ I decide that today I will begin my hunt to find out what exactly he's doing. I'm not sure, really, who I will even ask about this. Do I know anyone that works in the control room? _Eric._ I snort to myself. I definitely do not want to talk to him. _He will be my last resort_, I think.

I decide to go to Christina with this. I want to tell her about my suspicions and I think maybe she could help me find the right people to talk to. She does know a lot of people, after all.

I head out to go to her apartment, hoping she's there and also that Will's not. I knock on the door and wait for a minute, hearing footsteps rushing toward me from the other side of the door.

"Hey, Tris! How was Capture the Flag last night?"

"Well, obviously Four and I won." I grin and she laughs, too.

"Good because Eric doesn't deserve to win it, ever!"

"I agree! Christina, I actually came to talk to you about something, though," I confess. "Do you mind if I come in?"

"Of course, come on!" She lets me into the apartment and we sit down. "What did you want to talk about?" She looks concerned.

"Well, it's about Four," I say.

She raises her eyebrows. "Everything okay?"

"For the most part," I begin, "but I can tell something's going on with him, and he doesn't want me to know

"What makes you say that?" she asks.

I tell her about me interrupting whatever he was doing at the control room yesterday and how he reacted, I also tell her how he's been working all of the time lately.

"You know, Tris, it seems like he's just stressed out with work." Well that is not that reaction I expected from my best friend.

"Christina, what are you talking about?" I snap. "Obviously he's hiding something."

"But maybe he's not." She shrugs. "All I'm saying is that he's probably just overwhelmed and you probably just caught him off guard, is all."

"I highly doubt that," I say, with an attitude. "I can tell. There's something he doesn't want me to know." Christina's eyes flash with panic for a split second. It was barely there, but I know I saw it

"Christina…."

"What?" She asks, trying to play it off like she didn't just have that look in her eyes. But I know what I saw.

"Do you know something that I don't know?"

"What? Tris, you can't be serious! Of course I don't know anything you don't know."

"I don't know," I say slowly. "You looked a little worried, almost, for a second."

She laughs. "Tris, I think you're going crazy, girl. First, you think Four is up to something, now me!" She chuckles again. "I can assure you nothing is out of the ordinary. I bet that Four is just really tired and having trouble dealing with work and training. It's got to be exhausting."

"Yeah." I frown. _Maybe I am over thinking all of this._ "Yeah, maybe you're right Christina. After her reassuring me again, that everything is okay, I leave her apartment. I still feel weird about all of this.

-xxx-

That night, Tobias gets out of the control room early, so we can spend some time together. We eat dinner with Christina and Will in the cafeteria and mostly make small talk. I'm happy that Tobias is going to stay home tonight. Even though I'm suspicious of him lately, I miss him so much. I feel like I never see him anymore.

After dinner, we walk back to Tobias' apartment and I wash my hands when we get there because something got on them at dinner and now they're sticky. As I'm scrubbing them, he comes up behind me and wraps his arms around me. He brushes my hair away from my neck and kisses me there. I smile at him in the mirror and he tickles my sides. I squeal and squirm, sending the soap and water that was in my hands all over the place. I turn around facing him, still struggling and giggling. When he finally stops and I can control my laughter, I pretend to be mad at him.

I stick my tongue out at him and pout. "Meanie!" I try not to laugh at myself.

"Oh, I know," he grabs at my waist again, forcing a smile out of me. "I'm soooo mean, aren't I?"

I pull away from him and cross my arms, continuing my little act. "You really are."

He grins at me. "Awe, come on Tris." He begins kissing my neck, then moves to my ear, then my cheek and then my nose. "You know I love you." We both smile at each other and soon our lips meet.

"I love you too, Tobias," I murmur. My hands slide around his neck and I stand on my tip toes to reach him. His hands drop down from my waist and he bends down, not breaking our kiss. He picks me up by the backs of my thighs in one swift motion and sets me on the counter in the bathroom. I feel the electricity as I tighten my legs around his waist. Our tongues move in rhythm together and his hands slip up the back of my shirt. I shiver. For the moment I forget that he has a secret.


	10. Chapter 10

**I wasn't going to have time to update today, but luckily I had a super boring day at my internship today, so I snuck some writing in! I never thought I would be sneaking writing… anyways here's the next chapter(:**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

I wait for Tobias while he's in the shower so I can take mine before going to get some breakfast. Today is the first day of the second stage-the simulations. This means I don't do all that much for the next several days. We'll watch the simulations, and Tobias takes care of the computer work, since he's a genius at that stuff and I know nothing.

I decide I'll look nice today, since I won't have to break up fights or demonstrate punches or throw knives. I remember the lace dress I bought with Christina last week and find it hung up in the closet, tags still on. I'll wear that today and maybe I'll even curl my hair. "If Tobias would ever finish…" I mutter to myself.

"What's that?" _Speak of the devil._

"Nothing," I say sheepishly. Of course he would catch me talking to myself. "Good morning, handsome."

He smiles. "How did you sleep?"

I kiss him briefly. "Oh, pretty good." That was a lie. I had a horrible nightmare about Marcus. He was forcing Tobias to do dirty work and keep secrets for the government and, as usual, beating him. I shudder. That was my dream about Tobias' secret. Thank God it would never actually be that. I have no idea where my mind comes up with these notions. _Although, I guess you never know with Marcus._ I stop thinking about it, mostly because Tobias gives me a strange look. I assure him I'm fine and hop into the shower.

I meet Tobias in the simulation room and he's grabbed me a muffin and a clementine for breakfast. _He's so good to me._

"You look really nice," he comments.

Normally, I don't appreciate those comments, because I know I'm not pretty, but since I actually tried to look good today, I take that one. "Thanks! Do you already have everything set up?"

"Yeah, we're all good to go," he says.

"All right, I guess let's go talk to them," I sigh.

-xxx-

We explained the second stage to all of the initiates and got started right away with the simulations. We took the initiates at random. Sarah is up first. After explaining that it's a simulation and injecting her, Tobias and I get hooked up to the screens and wait.

I stare at the screen, horrified as I watch the fire consume the room around her. Sarah stands in the middle, sobbing and screaming for help. A beam falls near her and sends floor around her up in flames. Smoke captivates her and I can tell it fills her lungs and burns as the tears stream down her face. She's been in there for twenty minutes now. I feel pain for her, wishing she would calm down.

After Sarah, we see Danny fear being lost, Connor fear death, Lana fear spiders, Jasmine fear the dark and Liam fear water and many more. I try to block out all of the fear, and have to remind myself that they'll be okay.

After we finish the simulations, Tobias tells me that he has to go to work and I kiss him goodbye. As he leaves, I make a spur of the moment decision to follow him. I'm not sure why I do, but that doesn't stop me from continuing. I keep a safe distance from him as he follows the path to the control room. But then, my heart stops. He walked right past it and kept going. _Where is he going?_

My heart begins to race as I follow him. Finally, I can tell that he's headed toward the chasm. _Weird. _He looks around nervously, almost, as he gets closer to it. All I can think is _Oh. My. God. What is he going to do? _I stay put behind part of a wall that sticks out near the chasm. My heart is beating so fast and so loud, I almost wonder if he can hear it. From where I stand, I can easily see him, but I'm fairly certain that he can't see me. Suddenly, I see Christina rush toward him. I swear I'm going to have a heart attack. This is not looking good, at all. Christina looks worried and they begin talking. I have to get closer so that I can hear them. I risk them seeing me, but hurry to another wall closer to them.

Then, I hear Christina say, "Four, I'm telling you, she knows something's up." Rage starts building inside of me. I feel my cheeks flush and get warm. "She's really suspicious of you and me both," she continues.

Tobias says, "Well, we can't let her find anything out. I mean anything. None of it." Suddenly the pieces of the puzzle begin to form in my head. It's all becoming clear. Tobias always being gone, being suspicious. Christina has always said how hot she thought he was. She's way more beautiful than I am. My best friend and my boyfriend. My boyfriend is cheating on me with my best friend.

The tears start falling down my face before I can even react. I can't tell if I'm more angry, sad, or embarrassed. I run away as fast as I can, not even caring if the two of them see me and realize I was there. I have no idea where I'm going; I just keep running. I find myself at Tobias' apartment. Tears continue to fill my eyes and my vision is blurred as I rush to throw most of my things into a bag and grabbing the rest of the things I might need. I don't get it all and I don't bother shutting the door on the way out as I flee for my own apartment.

I'm not sure exactly how I plan on dealing with any of this and right now I don't even want to do anything. I don't care. I don't care about anything. I let myself fall into my perfectly made bed. I curl up into a ball and rock back and forth. _It's not real. It's not real._ But it is real. It's so very real now.

I can't believe I let myself love him. I actually loved him. And this is what he does to me. I thought he loved me. I can't believe I let myself be so stupid in thinking that he could love me. _How wrong I was. Of course he couldn't love me. _I thought he was different. I thought he was better than that.

I'm not sure how long I lay here, but I soon hear a knock on the door, I don't get up or yell. I sit there with my tear-stained cheeks, still in my ball. I know it's him and I don't want to see him after what he's done. And to think that I felt sorry for him for "working" all the time. The knock starts up again. "Tris? Are you in there? Tris, it's me." He didn't have to say that, I've memorized his voice. I hear him twist the door handle and I freeze. Then I remember that I locked the door after I came in. _Thank God._ I hear the footsteps walking away from the door and I sigh of relief. I remember that Tobias has a spare key to my apartment in the drawer at his place. I know he'll be coming back soon. I need to get out of here. But where do I go?


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's the next chapter! I have a snow day today (woo!) so I'll probably update again in a few hours. Share your thoughts(:**

**Disclaimer: You guys already know I don't own Divergent :/**

I sniff and wipe eyes one last time, silently promising myself that I will not cry again. I have to be strong. I don't want to, but I have to. "Thanks, Tori," I say. After leaving my apartment realizing the only two people I would have otherwise stayed with had both betrayed me. The next person I thought of was Tori. She has always been good to me and has looked out for me since the day of my aptitude test, over two years ago.

"Tris, you know you can always come to me." I still hadn't told her why I was there. I wasn't sure how, or if I could even form the words. "You don't have to tell me until you're ready," she adds, quietly, as if reading my mind. I sniff again and nod and then hug her again. We are inside her apartment, sitting at the small table. Tori says that I can stay here for as long as I need to. I'm not sure how long that will be. I'm not sure if I can ever be okay again. I hate myself for being so vulnerable and weak. I remind myself that it doesn't matter how I feel, all that matters is how it _looks_ like I feel. I'll be able to mend myself on the outside, even if I'm broken on the inside.

I suddenly remember the initiates. I definitely am not going back to train them with To-Four. _Four_-that's all he is to me now. I think he'll be fine training them alone. He never needed me anyways. I want to smack myself because as rational as I am trying to be, I just keep wallowing in self-pity. I don't know how I'm supposed to do this. _How are people okay after breakups?_ I guess I'll find out.

-xxx-

"Tris?" Tori calls out.

"Yeah?" I yell from the bathroom where I'm changing.

"Someone's here to see you," she continues, outside the bathroom door now. "It's-"

I cut her off. "I don't want to see him. Tell him I can't come to the door."

"I figured you'd say that," she says and returns to the front door. I hear her tell him that I'm busy and can't come to the door and I hear him protesting, but Tori eventually wins and he leaves. A tear runs down my face and I quickly wipe it away and straighten up.

I sit in the couch and Tori joins me. She raises her eyebrows at me as if to say, _What is this all about?_ I sigh and decide it's time to tell her. I clear my throat and start. "Four cheated on me with Christina." Her eyes grow wide as she stares at me. I continue on and tell her about him supposedly going to work in the control room and how weird both of them were around me and then I caught them talking about keeping a secret from me. I finish my explanation and she doesn't speak for a few moments.

Then, finally she says, "Tris, are you sure? I mean, maybe it was something else they were talking about. I don't think that either of them would hurt you like that."

_Neither did I._ I nod my head at Tori. "It's the only thing that makes sense. What else would they be sneaking around doing behind my back?"

Tori shrugs. "I think that either way you should talk to him, give him a chance to explain everything."

"I don't know if I want an explanation," I admit.

"I might be good for you," she suggests. "It could give you closure or something."

I'm still not warming up to the idea. It's been three days since I saw Four and Christina at the chasm and he figured out where I was staying the very next day. He's come to try to get me to talk six times already, but I keep refusing. Christina came once, and I didn't talk to her, either.

"All I'm saying is maybe next time he comes, you could at least let him say what he wants you to know. Think about it." And with that, she leaves for her shift at the tattoo parlor. I normally would work there with her, but since it's training time, I get a few weeks off. I feel guilty, like I should go back to work instead of staying in here all day, but I don't want to see either of them.

I think about what Tori said. It's hard to be honest with myself all the time, and I know that I haven't been honest with myself lately. Part of me does want to seem him. Part of me thinks it's all a big misunderstanding. But the other part of me does not want to be hurt again. That part does not want to see him. I realize that I'm afraid. I'm afraid to talk to either of them, really. I'm afraid of the truth.

A knock on the door interrupts my thoughts. I don't answer it. After a few more knocks, a piece of paper is shoved underneath the door. It startles me a little, but when I hear the footsteps walk down the hall, I quickly run over and snatch the paper up.

_Tris,_

_I talked to Tori today and she told me that you think I cheated on you with Christina. Tris, I would never, ever do anything like that to hurt you. Never. I know that I haven't been the best boyfriend lately and I've been gone a lot, but there's an explanation to everything. Meet me in the fear landscape room tonight at 7. I have something to show you that will help you understand everything. I love you and I don't want to lose you._

_Tobias_

I feel dizzy after reading his note and have to sit down. Confusion spills out over me as I think about what he wrote. I reread the note two more times. I feel so conflicted. _Is he lying to me again? What could he possibly have to show me in the fear landscape room that will explain everything?_ _Do I go see him?_ My first instinct is no. But I know that instinct comes from fear.

The Erudite in me says no; it would be illogical to go meet him. The Abnegation part of me says I'm being selfish for thinking about myself so much. But the Dauntless part of me says I have to go. And the Dauntless part of me will win.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent**

My palms are pressed to my face, as if I am trying to push the tears back inside. It wouldn't help, of course. I met Tobias at seven, like he asked, but the second I saw him, all of my tears escaped.

"Tris, you have to believe me," Tobias pleaded. "There's an explanation for everything. I swear."

I stifled back a sob. _I get three seconds to get myself together_, I thought. _One. Two. Three._ I took a deep breath before speaking. "Did you cheat on me? With Christina?" I don't wait for an answer. "I loved you. You told me your secrets. I thought you loved me, too. We're done and I don't want to see you ever again." I turn away from him, but he grabs my wrist, pulling me back.

The hurt in his eyes deepens. "No, Tris, you don't understand. I did not cheat on you. I swear. I would never, ever do that to you. Please just let me show you something. I promise it will only take an hour or so and it will explain everything. Please. And if you still want to leave after, you can. Please. I promise."

I soak in what he's saying and I contemplate it. I guess one hour of whatever he wants to show me couldn't make things worse. Or maybe it could… I decide to trust him on this one though. Only because I still love him so very much. "Okay," I manage to get out.

A quick wave of relief passes through him. He gives me a stiff hug. I don't move at all. "I swear, you won't regret it," he says, solemnly. _I hope not,_ I think to myself.

"We're going into your fear landscape?" I question. _Why would this ever solve anything?_

"No," Tobias starts as he pulls out the black box containing two tubes of serum. "Tris, this is something I made for you. Because I want to show you how much I truly love you." Confusion warped my brain. I had no idea where this was going. "You have to trust me, Tris." I swallow and nod, allowing him to inject the serum in my neck and I do the same for him.

Around us, the scenery begins to slowly change. We are at the bottom of the net, where initiates first come in. I frown. _What are we doing here?_ As I'm about to ask this out loud, I see another Tobias standing at the bottom of the net with Lauren. I can tell it's from a few years ago, because he looked younger. Then I see my younger self falling from out of nowhere and landing on the net with a bounce. I smirk, remembering that first jump I took into Dauntless.

Tobias clears his throat. "Tris, from the moment I first saw you, I knew you were something special. I knew you were different from everyone else. You're brave and smart and beautiful." I shake my head, I still have no idea where he is going with all of this.

"I still don't-" I am interrupted by his long finger on my lips.

"Shhh," he says, "I'll be able to explain, but for now just wait."

"Okay…" I agree, furrowing my brow.

The scene leaves in a whirl and we are at the Ferris Wheel. Our counterparts were up a little higher than us, and I squeeze Tobias' hand and smile at him. I saw the old Tris, nervous in front of this handsome man, hoping he wouldn't notice her heart flying out of her chest.

"After this moment, I finally admitted to myself how much I liked you. I thought about you so much after that, hoping that you would think of me, too. I could see us getting together and imagined what it would be like—you and me."

When we leave the Ferris Wheel scene, we are taken to the training room. Everyone is leaving the room and I am stepping away from the board, where Tobias threw knives at me. I laugh a little, remembering it and he smiles. "I wished that I could just tell you how important you were. I wanted you to realize you were special and I knew you could take care of yourself, but I was still worried about you." I nod and now I slip my hand into his and give it a squeeze. _He does care about me. And I care about him._

Next, we are whisked away to a hallway. It takes me a second to recognize that we are outside of the simulation room for stage two of initiation. Fake Tobias and I come out of the room and talk, leaning against the wall.

"You thought I was torturing you," he smiles.

"I almost forgot about my the crows when you touched me and then when we were talking, I don't know. I just wanted to be closer to you," I admit.

He blushes a little. "Me too." He runs his thumb down the middle of my palm, sending chills through my body.

The next scene is when I first saw Tobias drinking and he told me I looked good. "Tris, I don't know if you were aware, but I wasn't as drunk as I let on to be," he admits. "I wanted to talk to you and I played it up a little for an excuse to tell you that you looked good." I feel the heat rising to my cheeks and try to push it away.

The scene starts to change around us, and suddenly, we are in the training room. I saw myself and younger Tobias, as I held his hand for the very first time. It was a magical moment that I almost forgot about after so long.

"This was the first moment that I had hope that maybe, just maybe, you felt for me what I felt for you." His grip tightened on my hand and he pulled me a little bit closer to him.

Next, we are led to Tobias' apartment. And I see myself after Peter, Al, and Drew had almost ended me. I shudder at the thought.

"I was so hurt that you were almost taken away from me, though you weren't even mine yet. I was so worried about you. What if I hadn't gotten there in time? Or what if I had gotten there sooner? You wouldn't have been hurt nearly as bad-"

"Hey," I say, getting lost in his eyes, "That's not anything you had control over. You saved my life, and that's the important part." He kissed me sweetly on the cheek, and the scene vanished.

The next scene is during Al's funeral. I shudder at the thought. Simulation Tobias and I are talking and he leans against the wall.

"Ah," I say. "When you told me you wanted to break me. To watch the fear wake me up." Eighteen-year-old Tobias put his hand my face and sixteen-year-old me puts my hands on his waist. And he presses his soft, warm lips to my forehead.

"I remember you said you didn't need my help, that you weren't weak," he says looking into my eyes. "And you aren't. You never were. You never needed my help, but I made a promise to myself that I would always be there to help you if you ever did need me. I'll never leave, I promise."

I forget that for the past three days I thought he had broken my heart. I stand on my tiptoes and match my lips to his. It was a short kiss, but it held so much meaning. I knew that I was wrong. He does love me.

I can see the chasm approaching us. We are taken to the bottom, and I see the fake me and fake Tobias walking down there, hand in hand, smiling. Then, we had our very first kiss. The perfect bliss.

Tobias smiled at me and tugged me a little closer to him. "I had wanted to kiss you long before this moment, but I was still a little nervous to. In this moment, I was so happy and scared at the same time. I was scared that I would fall too hard for you. But what I didn't realize is that it was already much too late for me. You were captivating."

I wish we could stay longer at that scene, but we are led to the initiation ceremony. I see my name on the screen after the number one, and I see everyone jumping, whooping and clapping. I see Tobias coming over to me, Christina and Will, and I see us having a magical kiss.

"This moment, when I knew you were officially Dauntless, was one of the happiest I have ever had." He looks at me longingly. "I imagined spending my days with you, and that's just what we did. I wouldn't have it any other way."

The crowd fades and we are back in Tobias' apartment, only this time we are sleeping, and his arms are wrapped around younger me.

"The first time I slept here," I say thoughtfully. _It was so nice_. He nods and lets go of my hand, wiping his own on his dark jeans.

"Tris, I want you to know that for the past few weeks, this is what I have been doing, I created a program that would allow us to see our past and I picked some of my favorite moments with you. I never wanted to hurt you, it just took me a long time to create to landscape."

Tobias pulls a tiny box out of his pocket and starts to get down on one knee. _Oh. My. God. Is this real? Is this really happening right now?_ My heart drops to the ground and I momentarily stop breathing.

"Tris, you have always been so special to me," Tobias starts getting nervous all of a sudden. "You are the most important person I have ever met and I will never stand to be without you. You are the best, most amazing thing that has ever happened to me. I'm so lucky, and every day, I get even luckier, the longer you stick around." I blush and smile into his never-ending eyes. My body is overflowing with emotions. I still can't believe any of this.

He clears his throat again, "Beatrice Prior, would you make me the happiest man alive by marrying me?"

-xxx-

One lone tear dribbles down my cheek. This isn't a sad tear though. It is a tear because nothing, no moment could ever be so perfect. I bob my head up and down. _Yes yes yes yes yes yes._ "Yes," I manage to squeeze out. He slides a beautiful silver ring onto my finger. It has a white diamond in the middle with blue sapphires surrounding one side.

Tobias stands up and I hug him for as long as I can. I never want to let go. When I finally do, I pull back and press my lips into his. He smells like he always does, that distinct metal and cologne smell that I love so much. His hands are warm on my face and he tastes like rain. I run my fingers through his thick hair. I could not be any happier right now.

When we pull apart, all I can do is smile. "I love you, Tris."

"I love you too," I return. "So this- this is why you haven't been home. This is what you've been doing?"

He scratches the back of his neck. "Yeah, I wanted something really special for you. But I had to design it myself because there was nothing like it. I had to let Christina in on the secret because I needed advice to make sure this was a good idea. I also knew you'd talk to her about things between us if you started getting suspicious and I wanted her to know you were going to be okay. I'm really sorry for how it affected you. I only ever wanted you to be happy."

"Don't be sorry! This is the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me." I shake my head, "I feel so stupid now, for being mad at you and Christina before. For thinking you cheated on me with her." I tell the floor, avoiding his gaze.

He kisses my forehead. "Don't be. There was no way you could have known. Believe me, I wanted to tell you so badly."

"I love you so much, Tobias."

He smiles, "I love you too, Tris."

I kiss him again and run my hands down his muscular back and slide them up his shirt. He inches his hands up mine. I still get shivers and goose bumps when he does this, but he feels so strong and so stable. I have never been so sure about a decision in my life. Right now, I know that I never want to spend another day without Tobias Eaton at my side.

**I'd never break them up! This was the longest chapter, by far and my favorite so far! (: Please review and let me know what you think of everything. I'd really appreciate it! 3**


	13. Chapter 13

**Guys, thank you so much for the reviews. They seriously make me like giddy when I ready them, I get so excited. So thank you 3 I'm sorry this chapter is a little late and is not too good. It's basically a bunch of fluff, so yeahh. Tomorrow, I'll update and it will better, I promise! (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent, sadly**

"I love you so much," I murmur into Tobias' shoulder. I've been hugging him for what seems like hours now. But I never want to let him go. I still can't believe he just proposed to me. _We're getting married. I'm getting married to the man I love._ I couldn't be any happier.

"I know, I love you too," he replies. "Tris, I think it's time we go." Tobias tries pulling back from the hug, but it only makes me hold him tighter.

I see Christina's face light up the second we step out of the simulation room. "Tris!" she shouts and practically jumps on top of me, hugging me. I hug her back with one arm, but don't let go of Tobias with the other. "I thought you were going to hate me for like our whole lives! I'm so sorry. I just had to keep the secret, otherwise I would ruin everything!"

I laugh. "It's okay, Christina. I'm the one who should be apologizing. I feel so bad that I accused you and Four of…" I pause, unsure of how to say it in an appropriate way, "betraying me," I finish.

She waves a hand at me, shrugging it off. "Oh, let me see it! Let me see the ring!" she exclaims. I reluctantly let Tobias' hand from my tight grip and show her, beaming. "Ahh! It's even more beautiful on you!"

"Wait, you've seen it already?" I ask.

Tobias blushes a little. "Yeah, I asked her to help me pick it out, just so I knew that it would be perfect for you." I barely wait for him to finish his sentence before kissing him, even though Christina is a foot away from us. I normally don't like to show affection in public, but I'm so ecstatic right now, I don't even care.

"Alright, alright," Christina stops us quickly. "I don't want any of that. I'll leave you two alone to go back to your apartment." She wiggles her eyebrows in a creepy, flirtatious way.

I shove her a little. "Stop it," I grumble, my cheeks turning bright pink. I realize through all of this, I have been smiling like an idiot the whole time. I look over at Tobias and I see that he is, too. We're going to have the most amazing life together.

-xxx-

"Yeah, that should be it," I say, closing the closet door. We had gone back to Tori's first and I retrieved my things from her apartment and then we went back to my apartment and got most of the rest of my clothes and things I had taken from Tobias' in my rush to get out. We brought it all back to his place and put it away before we took some time to ourselves. I sat down on the bed and he joined me, stroking my hand where the ring was. _It really is a beautiful ring._

"I'm so sorry," I whisper softly. Normally it takes a lot for me to apologize, but I truly feel terrible for thinking Tobias would ever cheat on me, especially with my best friend.

The corners of his mouth pry up a little. "Don't be," he reassures me. "I should have been more careful keeping it all a secret. You just can't be outsmarted." He smirks. It's so like him to take all the blame, always protecting me.

I roll over, closer to him and slide one arm around his waist. "Have I ever told you I love you?" I ask.

"Hmm let me think," he trails off. "I don't know; will you remind me?" He smiles.

I kiss him slowly and quietly say, "I love you, Tobias Eaton."

He kisses me back. 'I love you, too, Beatrice Prior." He pulls back. "Are you going to change your last name?"

I think for a moment. I hadn't really considered the fact that I had a choice in that. _Tris Eaton._ A smile grows across my lips. "Yes," I say, confidently. "It has a good ring to it, don't you think? Tris Eaton."

He tucks a lock of hair behind my ear. He kisses my lips, then my neck and whispers in my ear, "I love you, Tris Eaton." I close my eyes and butterflies dance in my stomach. I still can't believe all of this happened. Our lips meet again and I wrap a leg around him, pulling him even closer and deepening the kiss. Soon I'm on top of him and his hands skim around my belt to the back of my shirt. I shiver a little as they climb to my lower back. I know he won't take it too much further. He respects my decision for waiting to go all the way yet. Suddenly I don't feel too afraid of it. Of intimacy, I mean.

We have been dating for almost two years now and even though I knew he would never pressure me, I was still nervous about that. But now that we're going to be married, I feel closer to him now than ever. I pull back from kissing him. "Tobias," I look into his dark and mesmerizing eyes, "I don't think I'm afraid. Of…you know."

He laughs a little. "I don't know, Tris. You can't even say it yet."

I frown. "Fine. I don't think I'm afraid of sex. There, happy?" I ask with a hint of sass in voice.

"Are you sure?" he asks.

"Well, I'm not sure if I want to right away, but definitely soon," I decide.

He kisses the tip of my nose. "Well, whenever you are ready."

I nod and kiss the hollow of his throat. I know it's his weakness spot. He sighs a little and I rest my head on his chest. All I can think is, _He loves me. Tobias Eaton loves me and I love him. We're getting married._ I close my eyes and soak in this moment.

We have a close enough relationship where we can sit with each other's silence and be comfortable. Silence can be comforting. When you love someone this much, simply their presence makes you melt. Or at least, Tobias has that affect on me.

We drift off to sleep in each other's arms. I have one of the most peaceful nights of sleep, knowing that everything is okay. Everything is perfect.


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday. I actually had a life for once! So forgive me, but thank you for the kind reviews(: They're all so nice. Don't be afraid to criticize me either! I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. It's meh okay. So yeah let me know what you think and if you have ideas, share!**

**I own nothing from Divergent.**

"Oh, my God, finally!" Zeke practically shouts.

"Yeah, it's about time you two tied the knot," Uriah chimes in. We are at breakfast and we just told our friends about the engagement.

"Congrats, Tris," Marlene said, hugging me. Lynn smiled, which was a lot for her. Christina was still beaming and launched into the whole story of Tobias and her and their secret about the proposal. I looked down and tried for focus on my breakfast. I didn't like all of them talking about me.

Shauna comes up in the middle of the story. "Wait what?" she says, shocked.

"Four proposed to Tris!" Zeke supplies. Then Christina had to start the whole story over again. I groaned. I wish they would talk about something else, anything else. Tobias notices how quiet I am being and I know he knows that I hate being the center of attention. He grabs my hand under the table and squeezed it.

"So," Tobias says, when the story's over. "Zeke, when are _you_ going to pop the big question?" I stoked his hand, silently thanking him for getting us off the topic of discussion. Shauna had to leave for work after the story, but even though she wasn't there, Zeke's face flushed.

"Yeah, we're not going to talk about me," he said decidedly. He and Shauna had been on again off again dating since before I even arrived in Dauntless.

"Oh, why not?" I ask, nosily. "We talked about me."

"Well, that's because you and Four are…" he searched for the words. "You're a perfect match. Everything will always work out for you guys. You love each other so much."

I grew silent again and heat rushed to my face. I looked down at my now empty plate. "Anyways…."

"He's right, Tris," Marlene said and Will, Uriah, and Christina nodded. "We can all see it." I smiled at them. Even though I hate being talked about, at least it was good things.

I smile at Tobias, now and kiss him on lips in front of everyone. They all clapped and whooped. That was the Dauntless way.

-xxx-

Today is the last day of stage two. I wonder if the initiates missed me, or if they even realized that I was gone. On the way to the room, I pull Tobias into a corner where I know they're aren't cameras, something he taught me to look for.

"Are any of them Divergent?" I whisper.

He swallows and nods. "I think that Jasmine and Connor may be. And possibly Liam."

My heart stops for a moment. Although I don't know him too well, I had really taken a liking to Liam, because we were so similar. I don't want him to be just like me, though. I really like Connor, too. He's like Liam and like me, too. I don't know much about Jasmine, except she was on our team for Capture the Flag. I shudder. I don't want anything to happen to any of them.

I nod at Tobias and we continue walking to the simulation room.

The first up is Jake. By this point, they all know the drill. It's just a matter of getting out of the simulation in good time. Jake's fear is his family dying because he left them. He can do nothing to help them and he stays in the simulation for about eighteen minutes.

After Jake, a few Dauntless born are up, then comes Liam. I'm nervous for his. Tobias said that he hadn't confronted Liam ye; he was still waiting to confirm his suspicions.

He starts off in the dark and we hear a whistle blow. _A train._ Liam is tied to the tracks and we feel the rumbling and hear the thundering of a train approaching. I expect him to miraculously untie the heavy ropes securing him to the tracks, but he doesn't. _Maybe he isn't Divergent, after all._ The train gets closer and the whistle is ear piercing, it's so loud. Just when I think it will hit him, the train suddenly explodes. My jaw drops open and I stare wide-eyed at Tobias. _He just blew up the entire train. It took him two minutes, twelve seconds._

Liam comes out of it, still heavily breathing and rests his face in his hands. I nod at Tobias and clear my throat. "Liam, come on," I say, walking over to him. "I'm going to walk you back to the dorms."

He gets up slowly and follows me out the door. When we get to the hallway without a camera, I stop abruptly. "What were your aptitude test results?" I ask.

"What do you mean?" He answers my question with a question.

"Liam, don't pretend you don't know what I'm asking. Be honest. What were they?"

He looks at the floor and then back at me. "Why do you want to know?"

Stubborn. "Just answer the question." I say sternly. Then I add, a little gentler, "It's okay, I'm only trying to keep you safe."

He sighs a little, then finally gives in. "They were inconclusive."

I nod. "That's what I thought. You're Divergent. You need to be more careful. If anyone, and I mean anyone finds out about this, you could be in serious danger. Your life could be in danger. Do you understand?" He swallows and nods. "Good," I continue, "Now, what were your two factions?"

"I. I uh," he stutters. "I got Dauntless and Abnegation."

I nod. _Just like me. _"Okay, well whatever you do, do not tell anyone else, I mean it. You need to learn to hide it. Like, in a simulation, don't make dramatic changes, like blowing up a train." I raise my eyebrows at him.

"Okay," he agrees.

I let Liam go back to the dorms and returned to Tobias, who had run two more simulations while I was gone.

"Bridget and Kaeman," he answers my question before I even ask it. "Both normal."

I nod. I know I can't say anything about Liam in here because the room is under constant surveillance. I'll have to tell him later. Next up is Connor. I hold my breath while his starts. _Please don't be,_ I think. _We don't need another Divergent. One is enough. Come on, Connor._

I watch the screen as the simulation takes him to a red and yellow room. I remember that's he's from Amity. It must be his bedroom. At first I hear a faint crying noise and then it gets louder. It's a woman's. _His mother? Sister, maybe?_ In the simulation, Connor jolts up and starts running out of the room into the hallway. He reaches a door and is just turning the knob when all of the sudden the crying is cut short. It stops completely and abruptly. I look over at Connor and tears are running down his cheeks.

"NO!" he wails and begins screaming and crying in the simulation. He then opens the door and I cannot believe my eyes. It was his parent's bedroom, I'm assuming. And there, lying on the bathroom floor is a woman, who looked to be his mother. A bottle of pills lay not far from her lifeless hand as she's sprawled out on the floor, her cheeks stained with tears. He picks her up, still crying hysterically and lays her down on the bed.

Suddenly, his tears stop and he stares at his mother. Just stares.

_What's he doing? _I wonder. I look at Tobias and he shrugs; he doesn't know either. I look back to the screen where I see the strangest thing. Her chest begins to rise and her eyes begin to flutter open. _He brought her back from the dead._

Connor shoots up in the metal chair and the simulation is over. Tobias and I sit in shock. _He just brought his mother back to life. How is that possible? _I know he and I are thinking the same thing: It would take an extreme amount of control and will power to do that. One thing's for sure. Connor is definitely Divergent and his mind is way more alert and stronger than any other Divergent.


	15. Chapter 15

**I am unfortunately not Veronica Roth and I don't own Divergent. :/ Here's the next chapter!**

Tobias and I both follow Connor out of the room. He's still shaking a little from his simulation. I think his mother killed herself when he was a child. That had to have been so hard for him.

Tobias clears his throat. "Connor, what were your aptitude test results?"

Connor wipes a hand across his wet cheek. "What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean," Tobias snaps. I elbow him in the gut and he shoots a glare at me.

"What he's trying to say is that we need to know your results because we need to help you. We're here for your protection," I step in with a softer tone.

Connor takes a long breath in and looks from my eyes to Tobias' to the floor, and back at mine. "I got uh. I got Dauntless," he pauses and I raise my eyebrows, waiting for him to continue. "And Amity." I open my mouth to ask how in the world that happened, because it was such an odd combination, but Connor doesn't stop. "And Erudite."

My mouth falls to the floor once again. "What?" _He got three? _"That's almost unheard of," I say. Tobias nods, but raises an eyebrow towards me. Connor doesn't notice.

"I know," he says, "But I couldn't I couldn't save him. Or her. And the dog and I just-"

I cut him off. "Hey, it's alright. It doesn't matter any more. You just need to listen to us, though. You cannot tell anyone. Ever. We are the only people you should trust to tell that information to, understand?" He nods. "It's extremely important." I don't even know that much about Divergence, myself, yet. But I do know that getting three factions is extremely rare. And Connor proved to us that his mind was even more differently able than most Divergents' brains.

"I know you probably have questions," Tobias goes on. "But for now, you just need to trust us and hide your Divergence, okay?"

Connor nods again and I surprise all of us by hugging him. He's stiff at first, but then wraps his arms around me, too. "Don't worry," I assure him. "It will all be okay. Just go back to the dorms and calm down for a little bit."

-xxx-

"Hey, Tris! I have something to tell you," Christina yells the second she sees me. After a difficult morning of simulations and Divergents, Tobias and I were finally free for lunch.

"Oh, yeah?" I ask nonchalantly. Nothing else could surprise me more than the surprises I have already seen today.

"Yeahh," she says slowly. "So, I was talking to this girl at work about you and Four and don't get mad, but I told her the whole story of the secret and everything!" I roll my eyes and let her continue her story. "Anyways, we got to talking about weddings because she's married. And she says that in order to get married, you need a representative from each of your old factions, and you need your birth certificates."

"What?" I demand. I was wrong, there could be more surprises in a day.

"I know," she continues. "I know you don't have your birth certificate because of Abnegation. Who would you pick to be your representative? They say they'd rather it be family, but it doesn't have to be. And they have to still be living in your old faction. And you know, where is Four even from, anyways?" She chatters on. I forgot that nobody really knows what faction he used to be in. _And he'd like to keep it that way_, I think. He gives me a look.

"Well, it doesn't matter," he jumps in. "We'll figure this out. For now, let's just eat our lunch and relax a little. If you want, we could go for a walk after lunch and talk about it?"

I nod. "Yeah, that'll be good." I swallow my food without tasting it. All I can think about is that I will have to return to Abnegation. That makes me nervous. _How am I supposed to talk to my parents?_ I haven't seen my mother since visiting day, and my father since the Choosing Ceremony, and that was over two years ago. I know my father resents me for my choice. _How am I even supposed to do this? Just waltz in, "Hey Mom, Dad, I'm getting married. To Marcus Eaton's son. Nice to see you, too!_ I shudder a little. How in the world will that go down? I guess I will eventually have to see.

-xxx-

As we exit the cafeteria and wave goodbye to Christina, I slip my hand into Tobias' and we walk toward the train. I've noticed that we always walk on the same side, holding the same hand. Me on the right and him on the left. I wonder if that's just by chance, or if one of us, or both of us, does it subconsciously. We decided that we'd walk next to the train tracks for a while and talk.

"So," I break the silence. "I mean, we have some time to think about everything, but I think I would want my mom to be it. The representative, I mean. I would have wanted my parents to be able to come anyways."

"Yeah, I always liked your mom," he says with a twinkle in his eyes. "She was always so nice to me. You could tell that she actually cared when she asked how I was."

I smile. "I'm not sure about my dad, though. I think he- Well, I think he probably doesn't like me very much anymore."

"Why? Just because you transferred?"

"Yeah. And I'm not sure how he feels about you."

He raises his eyebrows at that. "Oh, yeah? And why's that?"

"I remember him one time saying, when the reports came out, that it was terrible of you to abandon your father. And that Marcus would never do that to you." His gaze escapes mine and he focuses on the ground. "But he didn't know," I add softly. I squeeze his hand a little tighter, but decide it best not to coddle him. "Anyways, I remembered you. And I thought it was good that you made your decision to leave. It takes a lot of courage to transfer to Dauntless, especially from Abnegation. I remember wondering how you were doing, if you'd made a new family for yourself there."

He looks back and me and grins. "Nope, I was waiting for you." He kisses me on the forehead and we continue walking in silence for a minute or two. "So, you know, we haven't talked yet about _when _we even want to get married."

"We should definitely wait until after initiation," I decide. "It would be way too much stress on us. How about two months?"

"That sounds perfect." Then he says, so quietly I have to move closer to hear him, "I can't wait to be your husband. I love you, Tris."

"I love you, too, Tobias. So much." We stopped walking, now and are by the side of an old building. I lean in and kiss him, slowly at first. Our kisses grow faster and hungrier and I run my fingers through his dark hair as he picks me up around his waist and pushes up me against the wall behind us. We kiss harder and our tongues tangle in an unexplainable rhythm. I run my hands down his chest and to his abs, then slide them under his shirt and explore his back. I feel where I know each tattoo is, having his body memorized.

Somehow, through all of this, he set me down and was leaning over me, having to bend down because of my height (or lack thereof). He moves on to kissing my neck and unbuttons the top button of my silky black button up shirt. He kisses each of my ravens and I sigh a little. He goes back to my lips, leaving his hands on my collar bone, exploring. His fingers undo another button slip just barely inside the top of my shirt and I get chills. "Tobias," I murmur. But neither of us wants to stop. Then, I remember that we are outside, in public. Even if this building was abandoned, you never know, people might be around! I pull away from the kiss and we are both somewhat out of breath.

"Not here," I say.

"Sorry," he mutters, his cheeks slightly pink. He looks away and runs a hand through his hair. Even though we've been dating for almost two years and we sleep in the same bad almost every night, we still got a little shy of one another when in came to this kind of thing. But I know that we need to get over it. I want to get over it.

"No, it's okay," I say, my heart picking up speed again. "Tobias, I think that I'm ready." As his eyes meet mine, I rush to say, "I mean not now. Not here, I mean. I mean later, at home."

He grins and lets out a laugh, "Tris, I love you more than anything. If you're ready, I'm ready."

I nod and putting my forehead to his, I whisper, "I am. I'm sure."

**Yay, FourTris(: I wasn't really sure where this chapter was going, but I guess things worked themselves out a little. So we'll see how this goes... Anyway, I got over 50 reviews, finally, so thank you to everyone who reviews, I really appreciate each one! I'll update tomorrow(:**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi everyone. I realized I made a terrible, horrible, awful mistake two chapters ago. I said that Liam got Dauntless and Abnegation, and then implied that that's what Tris had gotten, too. But we all know that she didn't; she got Abnegation, Dauntless, and Erudite. I'm really sorry about that and it's bugging me a lot. Anyways, here's the next chapter. It's entirely fluff.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent**

"Where are we?" I ask impatiently. Tobias insisted that he had a surprise for me and wouldn't let me see where we were going until we got there.

"You can ask all you want, but I'm not telling," he says, tightening his grip around my legs. He was carrying me bridal style to our destination. He had let me walk to the Pit by myself, but then tied a black blindfold over my eyes, making it impossible for me to see.

"Where did you even get this blindfold?" I ask curiously.

All I get from him is, "So many questions."

"Come on, Four." I use his nickname since we're probably around other people. "You know I hate surprises. And I've had too many lately."

"Okay, we're here," he announces, setting my on the ground.

"Finally," I mumble fixing my shirt and wiping my hands on my jeans. The blindfold comes off and it takes my eyes a second to adjust. A broad smile grows on my face as I see what's in front of me. It's the Dauntless rock wall.

"I know you've been wanting to come here for a while," he says. He's right. It did seem like a lot of fun. But it was also a hundred and fifty feet high and Tobias is afraid of heights. But when I discovered the rock wall, I didn't want to go without him.

"Are you sure about this?" I ask him.

He nods. "Tris, you're going to face your fear for me; the least I can do is face mine for you. I don't want to hold you back. So let's go."

"Okay," I smiled and kissed him sweetly. Since my decision earlier today, we decided together that we would face _that_ fear tonight. It gives me butterflies to think about it. I'm nervous, but also excited. I know that it's the right decision for us.

"What?" he asks, sheepishly.

"I love you," I say as I realize I've been staring at him this whole time.

"I love you more," he insists. He always does that.

"I'm not sure if that's possible," I say softly.

Tobias smiles. "Come on, let's go."

-xxx-

Though this is Dauntless, we still have to sit through painstaking instructions before we are allowed to begin climbing. I look at Tobias and he's fumbling with the clasp on his harness. I giggle to myself a little. _We look ridiculous with these harnesses on. _It straps on oddly around my butt and there's a hole for the ropes to go through like right in the crotch. Tobias looks just as uncomfortable in his as I do in mine.

Finally, we are ready to start climbing. We decide to go at the same time, next to each other. The ropes are fastened to clips on the ground and through some system of maneuvering, they supposedly won't let us fall, even if it feels like there's slack on our ropes.

My harness is so big; I had to tighten the straps so much that they hang down, hitting the backs of my knees as I begin climbing. After I get about twenty feet up, I look over and Tobias' face is flushing a little and he starts breathing heavier.

I smile at him for encouragement. "This is just like the Ferris Wheel!"

"Yeah," he manages to get out.

"Come on, I'll race you to the top," I say, hoping if there's a competition involved, he'll think about that more than the height.

He grins at me, trying to masque his fear. "You're on."

I scramble to start climbing faster as he's catching up next to me. My legs and arms are only about two-thirds the length of his, so he quickly gains on me.

"You better watch yourself, Prior, I'm coming," he warns playfully.

"Oh, you'll never catch me, Eaton," I laugh. We're up high enough that I know no one can hear it if I use his real name.

He's next to me now and he's even getting higher. "I am so beating you," he says with a smile.

"Don't be so cocky, Four." I smirk and climb faster. We're getting close to the top now, I can see it about fifty feet away. I reach extra high for a rock that I can barely reach. Just as I'm about to grab it, my feet slip from where they were unsteadily holding me up. For a spilt second, I'm falling.

Tobias barely starts to scream my name when, as promised, the rope catches me. Now, I'm hanging there a few feet off the wall and I burst out laughing.

Tobias has the most concerned look on his face and pushes backward off the wall. He's hanging from his harness, too, now. "How are you laughing right now? You could have died!" he shouts at me.

"It's just so funny!" I gasp between laughs. "One second, I'm climbing and the next I slip on fall off a hundred feet up in the air. It's just unbelievable."

"Well, we need to get down right now," he says matter-of-factly.

The guys working at the bottom shout up that they're going to let us down slowly and we shout down that we're okay.

When we reach the ground again, Tobias enfolds me in his arms and smoothes over my hair. "I thought I was going to lose you."

"I was only falling for less than a second, Four."

"Worst less-than-a-second of my life," he states.

"You'll never lose me, I promise." I pull back from the hug and kiss him. "I love you. And thank you for doing this for me. It was a lot of fun."

"Anything for you," he says, still breathing hard.

"You know we're going to have to come back, right?" I ask.

He gives me a look Four would give me. "Why?"

"Because! We didn't reach the top!"

He shakes his head, but smiles. "You were born for Dauntless, you know that?"

I smile and we thank the workers at the rock wall and walk away, lacing our hands together.

-xxx-

After we eat dinner with our friends, we go back to Tobias' apartment and I know what's coming next. We're both a little awkward to each other for about an hour, just making some small talk until Tobias finally says, "Are you sure you want to do it tonight, Tris?"

I think for a second. "Yes, I'm sure. Do you?" I suddenly worry that maybe he doesn't want to.

"Yeah," he says, a little too quickly.

I laugh a little and walk over to him. "I love you," I whisper. He takes my face in his hands and kisses me slowly. I kiss back and he runs his tongue across my bottom lip, asking for an entrance. I open my mouth to his and walk him backwards so he's sitting on the bed. His shirt comes off first and I run my hands along his bare chest. He feels so good. He slides his warm hands up my shirt and slowly inches it off. My hands shake a little as I undo the belt on his jeans. He shifts me onto the bed and is now on top of me.

I relax a little, realizing this is what I want. I want him and I know he wants me, too. "I love you, too, Tris," he finally returns as he kisses my neck. Our kisses become quicker and together, we become one. It couldn't have been more perfect.

**I hope that wasn't too weird. I felt pretty awkward trying to write ya know, ****_that_**** part. So I hope it wasn't super uncomfortable to read. Anyways, thanks as always for the reviews(:**


	17. Chapter 17

**I apologize for this chapter. It's really a shitty chapter. Excuse my language, but it kind of sucks and it's really short. So I'm sorry. Anyways, I don't own anything!**

I wake up and slowly roll over on the bed, feeling the absence of Tobias next to me. I sit up, wondering where he is. "Tobias?" I call. He doesn't respond. I get up and decide to take a shower and get ready.

After my shower, I step out and wrap myself in a fluffy towel. I walk out of the bathroom and let out a shriek as Tobias turns the corner and we almost run into each other. "Oh, my god, you scared me!"

Of course, he doesn't get scared, but he chuckles at me. "Hey, I got us some breakfast. I was going to let you sleep in for awhile, since we have the day off today."

I almost forgot that we have today off. "Oh, thanks," I smile. I remember that all I'm wearing is a towel and I tighten it around me and stand on my tiptoes, touching my lips to his.

He smiles back and blushes a little when he also realizes I'm in a towel. He kisses me again and gives me some privacy to get dressed.

The breakfast he brought back for us was pancakes, bacon and scrambled eggs. _Thank God, because I'm starving! _"Thanks for breakfast," I say as I sit down beside him at the little table on the other side of the apartment.

"Of course," he replies. Then adds in a flirty tone, "I figured you'd be hungry because of certain events last night." He winks at me.

My cheeks flush. "Tobias," I whine and look down, avoiding his gaze.

"Oh, come on," he grins and puts an arm around me. "I'm just kidding. It's true though, isn't it?"

I laugh. "I guess so…I mean I am really hungry this morning."

He laughs, too, and then changes the topic. "So, what do you want to do on our day off?"

"I don't know," I pause for a moment to think. "When do you think we should visit Abnegation?"

"Well, I guess that depends. I think first we should decide on a date for the wedding."

I nod in agreement. It was April right now, the sixteenth, I think. "I think maybe in June sometime," I decide.

"I was thinking that too," he agrees. "It'll give us time to get everything done with the initiates and then some time to get back into regular work hours and everything. I also don't want a long engagement," he admits. "I just want to be your husband as soon as I can."

My heart melts a little, inside. _Husband. _"I still can't believe it. You'll be all mine."

"Tris, I already am all yours. And that will never change, I promise."

"I know," I say. "Pinky promise?"

"Pinky promise." And we twist out pinkies together. "So, what about like mid-June?"

"Yeah, how about…" I think for a moment. "The twelfth?"

He frowns a little. "Why the twelfth? Any specific reason?"

"No," I confess, "It's just my favorite number. Well, except for Four." I smile at him and he leans over and we kiss for a few moments.

He pulls back first. "The twelfth of June. It sounds perfect. I love you, Tris."

"I love you, too." I clear my throat a little and ask him, "So, who do you think you want to be the representative for you?"

His eyebrows furrow a bit. "I honestly don't know," he comes clean. "I mean the obvious choice would be Marcus, since he's my only family, but I really don't want him to be there at all." I cringe a little at the mention of his father. "Maybe if your dad doesn't hate me, I could ask him. You know, because you'd want him to be there, anyway."

"Yeah, he might do that," I consider. "I hope he likes you."

Tobias just shrugs. "And if he doesn't?"

"If he doesn't, then that's just too bad for him." I grin. "But I don't think it will be a problem. It would be selfish of him to resent you. And to deny our requests. So, it will be fine, I think."

"I hope so," he says, thoughtfully. "When do you think we should go there?"

"I think we should go today!"

"Today? You think?" he asks, unsure.

"Yeah, we have the day off and I think it would be better to let my parents know as early as possible so they can plan on coming." The look on his face says he's dreading it. "It'll be fine," I try assuring him. But I actually don't know if it will. I just want to get it over with. The truth is that I'm nervous. "I don't want to go either. But the sooner we go, the sooner it will be done and out of the way."

He nods. "Okay, let's get going."

**Sorry about this chapter. I was having a little writer's block, or something. It took me forever to write just this, but I wanted to post at least something because I'm going out of town for a few days to go to my little brother's state meet for swim. So I won't be able to update for a couple days probably. I'll see what I can do, but most likely, I'll post a new chapter by Sunday or Monday. Have a good weekend(:**


	18. Chapter 18

**I still don't own anything...**

I wipe my hands on my dark jeans and tug on my black v-neck, suddenly aware that my parents probably won't approve of these clothes. My hands are a little sweaty and a little shaky because I'm so nervous. Tobias and I are sitting on the train, nearing Abnegation. He is bouncing his leg up and down and I'm fidgeting all over the place. It's not that I'm scared; I'm just nervous, more than anything. I can't anticipate how my parents are going to react to everything. I have no way to know what they'll say to me.

I can see the Abnegation sector of the city now, and I take a deep breath squeeze Tobias' hand. "It'll be fine," he says, unconvincingly. I nod anyway. It's almost time to jump, now. "You ready?" he asks.

I laugh a little. "No, but I'll have to be," I admit. We jump from the train, keeping our hands locked together and begin walking toward my old neighborhood. We don't say much at all on the walk there. But, it's a comforting silence. Tobias is the only person I've ever experienced that with. I smile to myself. He never ceases to amaze me. I finally realize that it doesn't matter what my parents say or think; I'll never stop loving him. I let out a breath that I didn't realize I was holding in.

We reach my old street, and I can see the house that I used to live in every day, for sixteen years. It gives me chills. It's about five o'clock now. I know my parents will be getting ready to make dinner-probably chicken, peas, and bread.

As we approach the walkway to my former home, my heart begins to thump louder. We reach the tiny porch and I face Tobias. "No matter what happens, I will always love you," I say and kiss him sweetly.

"I love you, too," he returns. I reach and knock three times on the door that I used to be able to just walk through, without hesitating. It feels strange to be knocking on it. After what seems like an eternity, I hear the door unlock and it slowly opens.

My mother stands before us and does a double take when she realizes who is on her front porch. "Hi, Mom," I manage to squeeze out.

"Beatrice!" she exclaims. Before I know it, she engulfs me in a hug, even though I know the Abnegation don't hug.

I hug her back, tightly. When we pull apart, I introduce Tobias. "Mom, this is Four. You met him on visiting day, I think."

Her faces brightens and she shakes his hand, "I do remember that! How could I forget someone so handsome?"

He blushes a little. "It's nice to see you again, Mrs. Prior."

"Please," she says, "call me Natalie. Oh, forgive me. Come in; let me get you something to drink. Are you hungry?" her hospitality kicks in.

"No thanks," I say as we follow her into the living room.

"Please, let me get you some water, at least!" she begs.

"Okay. Thank you," I reply.

She rushes to the kitchen and gets some water for us as we sit down on the dark gray couch. She brings back two glasses and sets them in front of us, on coasters. "So, Beatrice, how are you? What brings the two of you here today?"

"I'm doing well, Mom. Is Dad here?"

She glances at her plain watch. "He should be getting home any second, now," she says.

"Well, I have some news to tell you, but I think we should wait for Dad, so I can tell you both," I say, thoughtfully.

"That sounds great," she says. "He should be home real soon. But in the mean time, tell me everything! How did the rest of initiation go?"

It seems like such a long time ago, now. "It went well," I say, not wanting to gloat.

Tobias steps in, "Tris was ranked first out of all of the initiates."

She raises her eyebrows and smiles. "Wow, that's so great. I'm proud of you. You go by Tris now?"

"Oh, yeah," I say, forgetting about my little name change. "But, you can still call me Beatrice; it's nice to hear it again," I admit.

She smiles again. "So, what do you do?"

"Well, I normally work in the tattoo parlor, but I also train initiates for several weeks." I answer her, easily. It seems natural to talk to her again.

"Do you two train together?" She looks from me to Tobias.

We both nod and he says, "Yes, we train the transferring initiates."

"That must be so-" she is interrupted by the door opening. We all look toward it and my father walks in. My heart quickens pace again. He starts to say something, but stops in the middle of a step—his whole body frozen—when he sees us.

"Beatrice?" he barely whispers.

Tobias and my mother stand up, but I can't get my legs to move. He finally closes the door behind him. "Andrew, Beatrice has come and brought a friend to see us," my mother explains.

I eventually bribe my knees to unlock so I can stand up and in a tiny voice, I say, "Hi, Dad." He walks to me and gives me a very stiff hug. I doubt he has ever hugged anyone before and it's extremely uncomfortable, but I hug him back.

"How are you, Beatrice?" he asks, politely.

"I'm well," I reply. There's a moment of silence and Tobias clears his throat a little bit.

"Hello, Mr. Prior. My name is Four." Tobias shakes his hand firmly.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Four," my dad returns, staring a moment too long at Tobias' face. I know that it's familiar to him. "Is that a nickname?"

"Yes sir," Tobias answers.

My father nods and says, "Well, sit down. What brings you here, Beatrice?" he asks a little coldly.

I take a breath and begin. "Well, I have-I mean, we have something to share with you both and also have a favor to ask."

"Oh?" my father looks back and forth between the two of us, suspiciously.

"Yes," I smooth my hands over my jeans. "Four and I have been dating for some time now. And, and we're getting married." I blurt the last part out and look anywhere except for my parents' faces.

**I'm really sorry about how long it took me to update! And this chapter isn't up to par, either. I'll spare you the details of my personal life, but I got busy. Anyway, I apologize and thank you to everyone who follows, favorites, and reviews! I'll update tomorrow(:**


	19. Chapter 19

**This chapter isn't proofed, sorry! and I don't own Divergent :/**

For a few moments no one says anything. It feels like an eternity. Finally someone speaks up. It's my mom. "Well, congratulations to the two of you," she says warmly. Her face says that it hasn't quite sunken it yet.

My father clears his throat a little. "Beatrice, don't you think you're a little too young to be getting married?" His eyebrows furrowed at me.

I look at the ground for support, but don't get anything. "I mean dad, I'm at least eighteen now."

"And how old is he?" He gestures toward Tobias suspiciously.

"He's um, twenty. Two years isn't that much of a difference though!" I add quickly.

My dad nods, unconvincingly. "So tell me, are you a Dauntless born, Four?"

"No, sir. I was a transfer."

"Uh huh," my dad says. I think he's beginning to recognize Tobias. "From where?"

"Well, I-" Tobias starts, but he desn't get far because my dad interrupts him.

"You're Marcus Eaton's son, aren't you? Tobias?" he asks, accusingly.

"Andrew," my mother says, softly and gives him a look.

"What?" my dad defends himself. Then, turning back to Tobias, "Well? Are you?"

"I was, yes," Tobias says quietly.

"Well, aren't you two perfect for each other?" he spits out.

"Andrew, that's enough," my mom says, sternly.

But my dad continues. "You both left your families behind. And now you're running off getting married. Beatrice, I thought I raised you better than this."

I feel like I've been slapped across the face. "That's enough." My mother yanks on his wrist and pulls him away, into the kitchen. "Excuse us," she says to Tobias and me.

I know I don't regret my decision to transfer to Dauntless, but I feel almost ashamed right now. Tobias puts an arm around me and pulls me close to him. I can feel that he's breathing a little unsteady. "You know he doesn't mean that," he says softly.

I shake my head. "No, he does mean it. He thinks I'm a failure and I am. I'm a disappointment."

"Tris, look at me." He puts a finger under my chin and tilts my face toward his. "You know that aren't. Stop trying to say otherwise."

My mom walks back into the room. "Beatrice, Four, I truly apologize for the way he's acting. He's being very selfish and he needs to calm down. He didn't mean those things he said. Your father has just been having a hard time at work lately and he's been stressed out, that's all." I nod, but don't say anything. Luckily, my mother continues. "So, when is the big day?" She smiles a broad smile. At least I can count on her to be happy for us.

"June twelfth," Tobias and I say in unison. We smile at each other and my mom beams at us.

"I am so happy for you both, I really am. Would you two like to stay for dinner?"

I look at Tobias for an answer. He shrugs and says, "We'd love to stay, thank you."

"Wonderful," my mom says. "You'll have to excuse me a moment to start dinner. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Do you want any help, mom?" I ask.

"No, no, I can do it. You rest. You're probably both tired from the ride across town. Let me know if you need anything." She hurries off into the kitchen and I sigh. Today has been an emotionally taxing day, to say the least.

I lean back into Tobias's chest and he kisses my hair. "Thank you for doing this," I say, tilting my head back to see his.

"You don't have to thank me," he returns. "I'd do anything for you in a heartbeat." I know he would.

I kiss the hollow of his throat. "I know you would."

-xxx-

My mother eventually let me help her set the table while she finished cooking and now we're all sitting down to eat. My father came downstairs just in time and sat with us.

We pass around the food and wait until everyone's served before we start eating. "Beatrice, I apologize for what I said earlier," my dad says outright.

I look at him and then down at my food. "It's okay. I'm sorry, too."

After that, no one speaks for a few minutes. My father speaks again. "So, Tobias have you seen your father recently?"

"I actually go by Four now. And no, I haven't," he replies.

"Well, he's doing well, if you cared know," my dad says, coldly. Tobias just nods.

My mom changes the subject. "So, Beatrice, when you came you mentioned you had a favor to ask. What was it?"

"Oh, right," I say. I almost forgot. "Well, in Dauntless when people get married, they are each required to have someone from their original faction representing them." She nods. "So, we were wondering if you would represent us at our wedding."

"Oh, honey, of course we would. We would be honored, wouldn't we, Andrew?" She looks to my dad.

"I suppose so." My mother ignores him and I decide to, also.

"That would really mean a lot to us," I say. "You won't have to do anything except for show up and sign some papers."

"Well, we will do just that," my mother says, as if I've told her she's going to be the Queen of England. "We'd love to."

"Thank you," Tobias says.

"Just curious," my father starts. _This doesn't sound like it could be going anywhere good. _"Why wouldn't you ask Marcus, Four? I mean he is your own father, after all."

"Dad," I say harshly. "It's really not your place to ask things like that."

"It's fine," Tobias says to me, putting a hand on my leg. "My father and I have never been that close and I'm not sure I would like to have him at the wedding."

"Why ever not? He's your father. It's the least you could do-invite him to his own son's wedding."

"Dad, you don't know-" I start.

"Don't know what, Beatrice? That your _fiancé,_" he says the word like you would say centipede or snake, "left his father completely alone here and now won't invite his to his wedding?" He's becoming furious. My heart is pounding, now. I don't think I've ever seen my father this angry. My mother tries to calm him down and just as I'm about to go off on my dad, the doorbell rings. _That better not be who I think it is…_

**So I'm not sure if Tris' dad would ever react like this, probably not, but i just wanted to try out a little bit of drama. Let me know what y'all think(; I'll update by Saturday**


	20. Chapter 20

**Woah. Chapter 20. I can't believe I've written twenty of these already.. you know the drill. I don't own Divergent.**

Before I know it, my dad is hurrying toward the front door. My mother is swiftly off her feet, catching up to him. I look at Tobias with a sick feeling in my stomach. I know it has to be Marcus at the door. I bet my father called him as soon as he left us in the living room earlier. All of a sudden, an idea pops into my head. _The back door. _"Tobias, we can get out of here, right now. I want to go. You know it's Marcus at the door. Let's just make a break right now."

"Tris," he says in a warning voice. "You know we can't just run away. It would be childish." I hear the front door open and hear the familiar voice. It is Marcus.

I look at Tobias with pleading puppy eyes. I can tell he's nervous to see Marcus and I know part of him wants to run. I want to, too. "Please. Come on. I don't want to see Marcus and I know you don't, either."

"You know we can't. It wouldn't be brave of us. Or selfless. Or kind, honest, or logical, for that matter."

I sigh, deflated. I know he's right. It's hard sometimes to do the right thing, though. And right now I wish the right thing were to flee Abnegation and go home to our warm bed, cuddle up with Tobias' strong arms around me and fall asleep in peace. But as much as I wish it were, it's not. Tobias grips my hand tightly as we hear my parents and Marcus approaching. I don't know how he can do this. His biggest, greatest fear is only a few feet away, and he's staying here to face it yet again.

Marcus stops cold when he sees Tobias-as if he hadn't really believed my father that we were here. They stare at each other for a few moments. All I can see are Marcus' dark, cold eyes, as they were in Tobias' fear landscape. Only now, they weren't as angry. They looked sad, almost remorseful. Almost.

"Son," he barely whispers. Tobias says nothing in return. Neither of my parents says anything. I feel the rage toward Marcus rise up in me. Just as I'm about to say something cold to him, he speaks up again. "How are you?" _Are you kidding me? Like you care._

Tobias doesn't answer him and I don't speak up; as much as I want to shield Tobias form this horribly evil man, I know he needs to fight his own battles. He wouldn't want me to interfere yet anyways. I know he can handle things until Marcus lays a finger on him. Then he'll be completely powerless and shrink down. It's not his fault.

"You two are getting married?" He looks from me to Tobias. My dad answers him with a simple "Yes." Marcus starts to move closer, but I straighten up in my seat lean toward him, slightly. He stops as if I were holding him back.

I finally decide that we've all had enough. I stand up, bringing Tobias with me. "Well, this has been a _lovely_ visit, but Four and I really have to be going. Thank you, mom, for dinner. And I'll be in contact with you as the date gets closer."

"Beatrice, where do you think you're going?" my father demands. "You're not leaving."

"I don't think that's your decision to make. Goodbye." I take a few steps, still holding a death grip on Tobias' hand.

The words that come from Marcus' mouth next stop me cold and send shivers through my body. He looks at Tobias. "I always wanted the best for you, son. It was for your own-"

I snap my head toward Marcus. "Never say that. Ever again," I spit at him. I turn back around and run toward the back door, Tobias one step behind me. We get safely out of the house, but we don't stop running. We run all the way to the train tracks, not saying a word. A few lone tears scrawl across my face and I leave them there, not acknowledging them.

Once we reach the tracks, we stop and Tobias collapses onto the ground. I lay in a heap next to him and grab his arm, holding on tight, as if he could drift away from the ground, leaving me all alone. I turn my head toward him. "Tobias, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. You weren't the problem." He talks in such a hushed, calm voice-the same voice that drives me crazy, in love. He looks over at me with his dark blue eyes shining in the dusk light. I see tears have welled up in them, but he won't let them out. He reaches over for my waist and pulls me into his side, where I fit perfectly. He kisses a tear from my cheek and I rest my head on his chest.

The events from this evening run through my head. I still can't believe all that happened. "I'm sorry," I say again, softer. "I didn't think-"

"Shh," Tobias shushes me. "You couldn't have known. I couldn't have, either. But I do know how much I love you and how thankful I am to have you. I know that I don't care what anyone else thinks; I just want to marry you and hold you close for the rest of our lives."

"I love you, too. More than anything in the world." I hug him tighter and bury my face into him. He smells like home and safety. He smells like where I belong. Forever.

-xxx-

It was a long train ride back home. I spent it sitting on Tobias' lap, my head in his chest, drifting off in his strong arms. We went straight to his apartment when we arrived back at Dauntless, not wanting to talk to or see anyone else. We were lying on the bed, still holding each other. I find myself never wanting to feel the absence of his touch. I am facing the wall, and he is resting his head behind mine, his lips near my ear. I know he's not sleeping and may not sleep at all tonight. "Are you okay?" I ask, even though I know what his answer will be.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Tobias, I know you're not. You can tell me anything, you know." I pull away from his arms and roll over to face him.

"I know that," he says. I look at him, waiting patiently to see if he will say anything else. I won't push him, but I want him to open up to me. "It hurt a lot to see him. I'll be okay, though."

I wish I could say _I know, _but I don't know. I can never truly know how torn he is inside. I nod. "I can only imagine. You are so strong and capable. You can show your hurt sometimes, you know." I rest my hand on his cheek and he puts his on top of mine.

He smiles at me. "I know, Tris." He shifts the mood, probably to distract himself, and jokingly says, "But I would only do that with my fiancé. I mean, she's pretty special."

I grin back at him. "Yeah, she's a lucky girl to have you, huh?"

"Oh, she doesn't need me. She's amazing by herself."

I press my mouth to his and smile. "She needs you more than you know," I say softly. We kiss again. He makes me feel strong and able, like nothing could ever break us down.

"I love you, Tris Prior." We kiss longer, pressing our bodies together. I feel the warmth creeping through my body and all I want is to be closer to him.

I pull back about a centimeter and smile. "Soon that'll be Tris Eaton."

He presses his forehead to mine. "Tris Eaton," he repeats. "I like the sound of that."

**So, did you guys hear they cast Theo James as Four for the movie? Not sure how I feel about him. I feel like he doesn't look like I imagined Tobias looking. And he looks too old, I think. I'm sure it will work out though. Anyways, thanks, as always, for the reviews. Some of you guys give me way too much credit-you're too nice! If you have any ideas for the story, let me know! (:**


	21. Chapter 21

**Here's the next chapter. I own nothing, A/N at the end!**

I wake up to Tobias turning over in his sleep, almost crushing me. I nudge him slightly. "Hey, watch where you're going!" I kid.

"Huh? What?" He sits up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"You almost smashed me, babe." I laugh to myself. We never called each other babe or baby or sweetie or Hun or anything like that. We always use it as a joke.

He smirks back at me. "Oh, sorry, honey. I didn't see you there." I stick my tongue out at him before he pulls me into a kiss. "Good morning."

"Morning," I return. "I'm going to go take a shower." Today is the day for stage three of initiation to start. We were using Christina's fear landscape because obviously we can't use Tobias' and I sure as hell wasn't letting anyone see mine. _If my seventh fear made a comeback…_ I shudder. I can only imagine the harassment I would get from the initiates. For my initiation, and last year, we had used Lauren's. But this year she decided not to train. I'm not really sure why. At any rate, I was still unsure of what was in Christina's. She was not happy about her moth fear being exposed to anyone. To say the least. But she eventually agreed to use hers as the example.

I take my shower and get dressed while Tobias takes his. After he's ready, we walk down to breakfast, with our hands laced together. When we get there, we find our usual table and Uriah sits down just after we do. "Hey you two," he greets us.

"Hey yourself," I return. "We haven't seen you in awhile. How's it going?"

"Oh, pretty good," he says. He looks up as Marlene walks in and then darts his eyes back down."

I raise my eyebrows and Tobias asks, "How are things in _that_ department?"

Uriah's cheeks flush. "What?" he mumbles. Uriah had always had a thing for Marlene, but never asked her out. She dated this guy named Jake for a while, but they had broken up a few months ago. Uriah had never gotten over her. Not that he has ever said anything to any of us about it; we could all tell though. It was easy to read in his eyes.

"Oh come on, Uri." I roll my eyes at him. "Just ask her out already!"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Tris," he defends himself.

"Yes you do!" I practically shout at him.

"Do what?" Marlene joins us at the table.

"Nothing," Uriah mumbles and pokes at his pancakes with a fork.

Tobias half snorts at him and then goes back to his muffin. I just shake my head. "Did I miss something?" Marlene looks at us, confused.

"Nah," I say. "Uriah's just being a dork, as usual." I smirk at him.

"Anyway," he changes the subject for Marlene asks him anything. "Christina's meeting us there because she an Will were making breakfast at her place this morning."

I nod. "I bet she's delighted for today," I say, sarcastically.

"What's going on today?" Marlene asks.

Uriah jumps in before I can, just so he has an excuse to talk to her. "Today's stage three and we're using her landscape."

"Ooh. _That's_ going to be fun," she raises her eyebrows.

"Yeah," Tobias speaks up. "We better get going." We say goodbye to Marlene and Uriah says he'll meet us there in a few minutes. Christina beats us to the fear landscape room and is already setting up the computers to run her fear landscape.

She greets us with a cheery smile. "Hey! How was Abnegation?"

_Great. I'd tried forgetting about that. _"It was, uh, fine." I say "I'll tell you about it later."

Tobias shifts uncomfortably and runs a hand through his dark hair. "Do you need any help with that?" he asks Christina.

"Actually yeah," she replies. He goes over to the computer and begins typing things before she can even tell him what she needs. It amazes me how good he is with computers. I would never be able to do that kind of stuff. He gets everything set up and the initiates start filing in, all looking nervous.

When they all arrive, I start telling them more about the fear landscapes and then Christina tells them her fears and we split them all into groups. She has eleven fears, but we only use the following five: fire, her sister dying, falling to her death, moths, and watching Will die.

Since there are fifteen initiates, we use five of her fears so it divides evenly. As I'm walking around them, putting groups together, I notice that one person is missing. There are only fourteen initiates here. "Who's not here?" I call out, hoping someone would know who the missing person is.

Everyone begins looking around them, trying to figure out who's here and who's not. Finally someone yells out, "Connor! It's Connor; he's not here."

"Has anyone seen him today?" Tobias shouts.

Nobody says anything. A few heads shake no and I start to get worried. _Where could he be? And is he okay?_ Uriah says he'll go back to the dorms and look to see if Connor's there, but I can't just stay here and wait. "I'll go with you," I say, taking off toward the door. Tobias gives me a warning look that says, _Be careful_. I nod at him and hurry out the door.

Uri and I begin walking toward the Pit to get to the dorms, but it quickly turns into speed walking, then into a slight jog, and eventually into a full on run. I look at the faces that pass in a blur around me to in case he's out somewhere.

We arrive at the dorms panting and the panic is growing inside me when I don't immediately see him. "Connor?" I call out. Uriah and I tear through both the transfers' dorm and the Dauntless born, but there is no sign of him at all. A chill runs through my entire body as I remember Connor's stage two results. One person comes to mind. _Eric._

**So I'm really sorry it took me so long to update! I had a really rough week with school this week and I was super busy with work and school and my internship and just blah everything. So yeah no real excuse, I just had no time. I'm sorry! Anyways, I'm not sure where this story is going right now. It took me a really long time to write this today because I just didn't know what to do. Pleaspleasepleaseplease review and leave your opinions! Here's my dilemma: Do I focus on the initiates and what could happen with Connor and his Divergence, or do I let that go and focus more on Tris and Tobias and the wedding and Tris' parents and all that? I just don't know. Help me out guys! and as always, thanks for reading and reviewing(:**


End file.
